Herotale
by Mariclast
Summary: A hero, is made by the path it chooses, not by the power it is graced with. Will you be your own hero and rescue the monsters from its suffer and despair on the Underground? Or will you become the villain of a terrifying brand new legend to never be told? Your story, is all in your own hands. Fem!Frisk x Sans. AU.
1. Prologue

_Herotale_

N.A: This is the first fanfic that I´ve written completely in English. I hope it doesn´t have so many grammatical errors, that will be a shame for me (because I´m studying to become an English teacher). So if there´s any problem or misunderstanding while you´re reading, please tell me so and I will do my best to avoid repeating my mistakes! I don´t know if this kind of ¨alternative universe¨ was made already by the fandom of Undertale, but it was an idea that couldn´t escape from my mind so easily, so here I am writing it! Soon I will return to school, so I probably will not have the opportunity to update this story as fast as I do with my Spanish ones, but I´ll try to do it as soon as possible. Without anything else to say, I hope you enjoy your reading. See you!

_Prologue: _

_¨A miracle that fell from the sky¨_

Once upon a time, there were two kinds of creatures sharing the lands of a great kingdom: humans…and monsters. Although their physical differences, monsters and humans were in well states and tried to live together peacefully, but one day...all of a sudden…and without a real reason…a war began. Humans and monsters fought and killed each other without mercy, being possessed by an increasing and rare rage that none knows where it came from. After many years of war, humans ¨won¨ by trapping all the monsters into an empty place named: The Underground. They were trapped down there by a strong magic barrier, made by the best magicians of the human kingdom, so it could not be easily broken by the normal spells or magic of the monsters although of their power. Finally, the human lands were only for them.

Trapped in the ¨lands¨ of the Underground, monsters started to get desperate, wishing no more than being able to see the real sky, sun and starts again. Each year that passed away, monsters became more desperate to return to its original homelands in the surface and then…everything started to change. Some monsters (including the King) decided to do something to gain back the freedom that they once lost, using the power of souls, in other words: the magic of life itself. Monsters are indeed powerful creatures made by magic and with great abilities to use it, but the barrier made by the humans it could only be broken by using the power of various human´s souls…and a monster´s soul. Although the difficulty of this idea, nowadays, its plans are almost completed.

But…what happens with the other monsters? Well, they found a way of staying with hope. A prophecy well known between them became the center of its hope. Transforming the words of the story, the prophecy became like a bedtime tale to tell to every child, so they could dream and be relieved by the thought that one day a hero will fall down from the sky to save them all from its suffer and misery. With that, the ancient tales of heroes, knights, princesses, demons, warriors, magicians and forbidden curses, became a part of the own monsters, filling its world with a piece of pure and sweet fantasies. It may look pointless but…that was the only way they have found to encourage their meaningless lives down there. Even if the prophecy was just only a joke, dream or crazy fantasy that may never happen, it was the best for them to trust on it, at least a little, so they could hope for a better future. The thing that they will not admit, is that even themselves don´t know if what will fall next from the sky, will be truly a hero…or a villain.

There have passed so many years since the monsters were trapped in the Underground that their existence became almost a legend in the surface. The place where they ¨reside¨ is now known between the humans as a mysterious and forbidden place, where whoever dares to put a foot in... will surely not see the light of the sun again. That is indeed a terrifying thought, at least, for most of the humans, but not for all of them.

Guided by the curiosity and innocence of her youth, a tiny and lovely human girl fell down from the surface to the Underground at trying of climb the mystical Mt. Ebbot. She could have died from the fall, but seems that her ¨destiny¨ it was not that, because she surprisingly survived and fall into a little field of beautiful yellow flowers. Will be this cute and little girl that fell from the sky…truly a miracle of heavens? Will she become the main character of a hero tale that monsters one day will tell? Only she can decide her path in the story that her heart and soul will write, but nothing shall begin, until she open her eyes once again.


	2. Chapter 1

_Herotale_

First World: Pacifist Run.

Chapter 1: My poor child.

-Auch-you say when you finally awake from the fall.

Slowly and with a bit of difficulty, you open your eyes. In front of you there is only the light that comes from the surface, is so bright that you need to put a hand over your eyes to not hurt them. Your body hurts a little, but you feel right. This is too weird, considering that you have fallen from so high. Well, at least, that means that you´re lucky. You know you could die from that big fall or got hurt, so you´re really happy that you´re fine.

Suddenly being aware of the softness beneath you, you stand up and look at the beautiful yellow flowers surrounding you. They look splendid but…why there are blooming here? Wasn't this a type of flowers from the surface?

You look around you and see nothing else but this little space of flowers, blooming at the light that comes in from the big hole high above you. Near the end of the light, there is a (not so dark) way that leads you to a kind of ¨entrance¨ to a different place. You walk near the entrance with slow but determined steps. You really feel a bit scared of all of this, but you know that now you´re here there is no way of going back (because the nearest exit is too high). Through the entrance you can only see an almost completely dark room. Calmly, you pass in and see that there is a flower in the center of the room, where is all the light. You walk to the flower and it looks kind of...strange. It seems like it has a face.

-Howdy! I´m Flowey. Flowey the flower! -says to you with a smile.

-Ah…-you could only say at your disbelief. What the hell was thinking about the person who gave that kind of name to this ¨flower¨? Probably it was just lazy **OR** didn´t have any sense for naming. At this thought, you feel sorry for the talking flower. Wait a minute! Talking flower?

You look again at the flower and without doubts see its mouth and eyes move, just like it was alive.

-HYAH! -you scream in surprise. Since when flowers can talk and smile just like human beings!?

-Augh, that hurts, you know? -states Flowey after your scream, touching its ¨head¨ with its leaves as it were hands, trying to recover from what you have just did.

-O-Oh, I-I´m so sorry! -you hurriedly apologize. What a weird feeling is, huh? You´re now talking and apologizing to a flower. Probably nobody will believe you if you told it.

-My, my, it seems like you´re a little confused about all this, so I suppose it´s my duty to make you things clear-pronounces Flowey with a decided expression- Ready? Here we go!

In a blink of an eye, you see a red heart coming out of your body after tinkling a bit with a weird noise, and you scream again, scared of seeing your ¨heart¨ out of you.

-Arsh, stop being so loud! –complaints Flowey at your reaction-That heart is your SOUL, not your truly heart, so don´t be afraid!

Although you still feel scared, you listen carefully to Flowey´s words and look again the shining red heart. That heart is…your SOUL? No many humans believe in the existence of such a thing like a SOUL, but now you´re indeed seeing yours! So…that means that…the horror stories about monsters eating and taking your SOUL out of your body that Itell once told you are true!? At this thought, you start shaking in fear.

-Can see the LV words and the number one besides your name? That´s your actual level, which tells how much strong your SOUL, body and health are-continues saying Flowey ignoring your shaking body- You´re still very weak, but that doesn´t matter. To make your SOUL stronger need to level up!

At hearing the instructive and calm words of Flowey, you stop shaking. There´s no way that such a cute and gentle monster flower that is taking so much of its time to explain you this kind of important things, could harm you or even try kill you by taking your SOUL. You sigh in relief, feeling happy that all Itell´s stories were wrong about the monsters. Now that you think of it…Does all the monsters look like Flowey? That could be a little weird.

-And how can I level up? -you ask, putting out of your mind that strange ideas of a lot of talking flowers like Flowey chatting with you at the same time.

-That´s easy! All you need to do is collect some ¨friendship¨ from monsters-exclaims Flowey with enthusiasm and a bright smile- Here, I´ll give you some, so try to catch as many ¨Friendship Petals¨ as you can!

You assent to Flowey and then you see a lot of ¨Friendship Petals¨ coming near you. At trying to catch the nearest petal that comes to you by raising your arms, you see and feel your heart, no, your SOUL, move and fly to it. It´s just like your mind is controlling it! WOW, it just feels like…magic.

Excited with this new experience, you happily let your heart touch a ¨Friendship Petal¨…but at the moment you do so…you feel an incredible pain running through your whole body. Your SOUL tinkles again and makes a new weird sound, now all the rest of the ¨Friendship Petals¨ are gone. From your mouth comes down a trail of blood and your sight goes a bit blurry. All your strength seems gone in a sec. For a moment, you watch the strange words in front of you and notice that there´s also a line on it. The line is almost completely red with only a bit of yellow and there are some numbers on it. According to it, you have 1/20 HP now…but…what does that even mean? It seems like they are related to your actual ¨state¨ but…you still don´t get it too well. Suddenly, you fall down on your knees and then look at Flowey confused. Then, you see him smirk. Now its smile and eyes looks different…and is just so…terrifying.

-_**YOU´RE SUCH AN IDIOT**_-says Flowey to you with a scary expression-_**IN THIS WORLD, IS KILL OR BE KILLED.**_

After this words, a lot of its ¨Friendship Petals¨ surrounds you, forming a circle around you so you could no escape…if you could only do so…Now you understand all…Flowey had just tricked you and now…you´re going to die…paying the price for being so foolish…

-_**DIE**_-after this single phrase that leads to a maniac laugh from Flowey, its ¨Friendship Petals¨ start to come near to you with the purpose of give you a final strike and kill you.

Without the strength to move so much around, you can only see how the petals comes to you and hear Flowey´s laugh. Your body starts to shake again, filled with FEAR. You´re scared, so scared that you want to cry. You don´t want to die, you really don´t want this to be your end but…it seems like you can´t stop it. You think on everybody. They are probably worried about you now. How worried and sad will they feel if you never come back? You feel sorry for them…You feel sorry for not even being able to tell them a ¨Goodbye¨…You feel sorry for not come back to them just as you promised to yourself…You feel sorry for couldn´t see them a last time…Now that you´re going to die…all the things you thought…and the feelings you have…doesn´t matter much at all…It´s all just…_**THE END **_for you…

Just when all your hope was gone and the petals were just about to touch you, they disappear in the air. Surprised, you look around you and your sight stares for a moment at Flowey who looks very confused and disappointed. All of a sudden, you see a fire ball fly and hit Flowey´s back, making it vanish from your sight (but you don´t see it burn it). Then, you see a new ¨monster¨ in front of you. It looks like a…goat?

-What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…-says the monster to you, apparently angry about Flowey´s actions.

Now that you see this monster clearly, it seems like is a…female anthropomorphic goat kind monster? It´s kind of weird, but at least at first sight looks gentler and cuter than Flowey, that´s for sure. Right, Flowey! You cannot be so trustful with the monsters down here, or you may got hurt and tricked just like Flowey did to you. Insecure about this new monster´s intentions, you move away a little and keep an eye on her, determined to not let your errors happen again.

-Ah, don´t be afraid, my child-speaks the monster, her voice is soft and sweet, just like a mother´s sounds like. The way she looks at you…seems like she is truly worried about you- I´m TORIEL, and I´m a caretaker at here, the RUINS. I always look around to see if someone have fallen and take care of them.

She kneels down at you, one of her big and fluffy paws cleans the trail of blood coming from your mouth and then she puts the other one over your hair. Suddenly, a bright and warm white energy comes out from her paw and you start to feel better, recovering all your strength. Does this mean that she is…healing you? WOW, you heard from Itell´s stories that all monsters have magic and strange powers, but it´s way too different to hearing it than to feeling it.

-There, you should be fine now-declares Toriel with a smile.

Now you can stand up, you´re no more in pain and don´t have the less trail of blood. WOW, magic is really cool and useful…¨And also dangerous¨-you say to yourself in your mind, you should not easily forget that just a sec ago you were about to die by a monster´s magic. You must be more careful for the next time.

-Now that you´re already alright we can go-Toriel says standing up too- Come, follow me-she reaches you one of her paws.

Still a bit insecure, you look at Toriel´s paws. She TRULY doesn´t seem like a bad monster at all (in comparison to Flowey), besides, she healed you. You´re sure that if she didn´t heal you, you probably would have died here, cold and all alone, so she deserves at least a bit of your trust. You take her paw, determined to trust in Toriel and her good actions for now. You really want to trust without any doubts on her, but that´s impossible for you for a while.

After you take her paw, Toriel leads you through some rooms, all painted with different tones of violet, with different objects and kind of switches all around. While you walk along her side, you watch her more carefully, observing the details of her clothes. ¨She looks like some kind of nun¨-you thought. Her clothes are colored with purple and white, and has some details painted in yellow. Also, there´s a rare symbol on it. It´s a circle with wings on its sides and three triangles down it. What does this symbol means? Is some kind of religious symbol? Because if it is then all her nun like looks make sense. Finally, you two get into another violet room, but there´s only a dummy in it.

-Here in the Underground there´s a lot of monsters and many of them don´t like…humans, you know? -declares Toriel a bit insecure of completing her sentence.

You slowly assent to her, remembering Flowey and its attacks.

-But don´t worry, there´s no need to fight back to them! Many monsters will attack to you but that just because they fear you. There has been so much time since the last time that they saw a human that they are just a bit scared of them, you know? But nobody is really a bad person, so if you ACT in some way during a battle, you can make them stop attacking to you! –says Toriel and then reaches you to the dummy- Come on, try it with this practice dummy.

At the moment you´re near enough to the dummy, you hear the sound that starts a ¨battle¨ again and your SOUL is now out of your body once again. In front of you, there´s a strange screen with no only your name, LV and HP, but also some buttons that say: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. ¨This is getting weirder with every sec that goes on¨-you thought tiredly, but this is all your fault after all. If you haven´t fallen down here, you would never need to face such a rare situation. You sigh at this thought.

Calmly, you pass your hand over the buttons. The ITEM area is empty, so as your pockets. It seems like you can keep some objects inside it. The MERCY area has only two options on it: SPARE and FLEE. By its names and taking into account Toriel´s words, you could imagine perfectly what exactly does each one of the options. You see the FIGHT button with insecurity and decide to not even try to touch it, so now all you need to check is the ACT area that Toriel mentioned. You press the ACT button and then see the words ¨Dummy¨ on it, you press it and then shows some options. You select a talk option and then speak to the dummy (although you feel a bit weird at talking to a silent dummy, at least Flowey talked to you too). When you stop to speak, Toriel prices you and says that now you can SPARE it. ¨Monsters have strong magic and some physical strength, but their SOULS and bodies are kind of weak in comparison to humans¨-you remember Itell´s words. So that´s why there´s a MERCY option in this kind of battles. Humans are way stronger but at the same time weaker than monsters, and monsters don´t always want to take a human´s SOUL, so if they both don´t want to fight, it seems right to stop the meaningless conflict. At understand this, you sigh in relief. There´s a way to not being hurt, so you don´t need to fight, and that´s really a relief. You´re not so strong in battle and you really don´t like to fight, so this is the best option for you.

-Come on, let´s keep going, my child-states Toriel and makes you take her paw again.

Obediently, you follow her through more violet colored rooms but at some point of the way she asks you to stay there for a while and gives you a cell so you can call her if you need her. You try to wait for her as long as you can and sometimes call her just to chat with her, but at the end you get bored and start to walk around the RUINS paths. The RUINS are filled with traps and puzzles, but they are not so difficult for you so you keep going without problem. Sometimes monsters come and attack you, but you always ACT and SPARE them, dodging the attacks that they do so you no get hurt. There are times when their attacks touch you, but you do your best to not get so much damage. And when you can´t found a way to convince them to stop its attacks, you just FLEE. You really don´t want to fight back anyone.

You´re surprised for all the different types of monsters that you have found here in your path. There are really a lot of them and each one has a special magic and way to treat them. You even found a ghost! You never thought that ghosts were monsters, but now that you think of it, ghosts were typical characters of Itell´s stories, so it makes sense. Heh, although none will believe you if you say you saw and talked to a ghost. In the worst of the cases, they may call you crazy.

After a while, you get to a room with some spiders' nets all around and a weird post that says something about a…Spiders´ Bakery? ¨If Efear could see this, she would be in panic¨-you thought, laughing a bit while you imagine the scene. Although all of this is kind of weird and scary, you put some money (that some monsters gave you in your way around here) into the spiders´ net, ¨paying¨ for a donut. You get really surprised at seeing how a little spider comes out of the net and gives you your ¨order¨ and then take the (apparently) delicious donut. You open then that mysterious screen with the buttons and put the donut into the ITEM area. That´s the best way of keeping your ¨healing¨ desert for now. You were really amazed when you first discovered the healing effect that monsters´ food has, but now you´re getting used to it. Every time you may got hurt, all you just need to do is eat some monsters´ food and then all the damage will be gone by its healing power! ¨If Itell were here, he would really love these sweets¨-you thought and then feel a little sad and worried. How many hours have passed away since you fallen? Everybody may be looking for you right now, so you need to hurry up and find Toriel again to ask her if there´s a way to get out of the Underground. Lucky for you, you found Toriel near the spiders´ room.

This new and big violet room has a tree and a beautiful house in it, and it seems it´s Toriel´s home. When you enter the house, there are some mysterious downstairs that catch your attention. Although it´s rude, you feel curious and go downstairs, finding a rare tunnel, but when you try to walk a bit more into it, Toriel stops you and takes you upstairs again. You feel sorry for making her worry about you. She shows you her house and ¨your¨ room, she said she baked a butterscotch cinnamon pie for you (that´s why she asked you in your way here which you liked the most) but it´s too hot to eat it right now, so you should go to sleep a little. You slowly assent to Toriel, not being able to complain to her about her plans of you ¨staying¨ with her at the sight of her bright and cute smile. She strokes your hair and then goes to sit and read a book…When you look at her, you can only think just how much gentle and beautiful she is (for a monster) …She acts and looks just like a mother does…You ask yourself if…your mother maybe was someone like her…

After looking around Toriel´s house, you get into ¨your¨ room. It looks a bit childish for you, but you don´t care at all, so you just go to sleep a bit. You need to go out of here as soon as possible, but you need all your strength to do so, so is better for you need to go out of here as soon as possible, but you need all your strength to do so, so is better for you to take a little rest. When you wake up from your nap, you see something strange in the floor of the room. You get up of the bed and go near it…It seems like it is…a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie! It really looks delicious, so much that you want to eat it right now, but you don´t. You don´t know exactly why, but you have the feeling that you should not eat it right now, so you open the mysterious screen and put the slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie in the ITEM area.

Your head is filled with only one idea and for it, you need to talk to Toriel. You found her in the same place that she was when you went to sleep, reading a book about snails, she really seems to like it. You don´t want to be rude, so before you ask her about how you can leave the Underground, you first talk a bit with her (principally about her book). Finally, when you think it´s the right moment, you ask her the fatal question. She only responds you with a worried expression and suddenly says:

-A-Am, wait here a bit. I need to do something-and then quickly disappear from your sight.

This is way too strange, so you follow her. She seems to go to that mysterious downstairs that you saw when you first entered her house. You remember that when you tried to go deep inside the ¨tunnel¨ that you found at the end of that downstairs, she stopped you…So…that means the tunnel is…an exit from the RUINS? But then…why would she stop you if you want to go away? She seems to understand your wish to return home, so…why? She is still…a good and trustful monster, …right?

Determined to discover what´s going on, you go downstairs and start to walk through the tunnel until you found Toriel. Now you can only see her back, but she seems really serious, too serious that start to feel nervous and insecure.

-At the end of this tunnel, there´s a gate that leads to the rest of the Underground-states Toriel, her voice is calm and soft although of her seriousness- I´m going to destroy it, so none can escape anymore from the RUINS.

You get shocked with these words. WHY!? Why she´s going to do such a thing? If she just wanted to keep you here, why she should break the only exit to the rest of her ¨world¨? Why she wants to stop you so badly? You cannot understand, you need to stop her.

-Please, go back upstairs, my child-says Toriel and starts to walk deep inside the tunnel.

You follow her, still a bit insecure of what should you do to stop her.

-I have saw so many humans before, just like you-starts to speak Toriel, noticing that you´re following her- They also wanted to escape from here. They all left and ended in the same way…-a long silence comes before she founds the courage to end her sentence-…They are all dead now…They all were killed by the other monsters.

You get stunned again. So…at the end…Itell´s stories weren´t wrong? Monsters…kill and devour humans…for theirs SOULS? ...But…the monsters that have attacked you weren´t so bad, after all, they leave you alone when you showed them that you don´t wanted to fight.

-I´m just trying to protect you, so please…be a good child and return to your room-she says while keep walking, her voice is almost suppliant- This will be my last advertence.

You stay in your position for a while, indecisive of what you should do. You fear at the thought of being killed by a monster…just how it was going to happen when Flowey tricked you…Maybe Toriel is right, you should stay here, it´s a safe place after all…but then…what will happen to them? You…you promised that you will come back soon…although you didn´t tell anyone where you were going to…A promise is something that cannot be easily broken and…if you really go back there…they probably will be very sad…You cannot even imagine how you could live without them…They just so much important to you…You can´t just leave them alone and make them sad because you disappeared. It´s decided: you will return, you must do it, no matter how hard and terrifying your way may be.

You´re filled with determination now, so you have the courage to follow Toriel once again. Guided by the sound of her steps, you reach to a bit small dark violet room and found her standing in front of a big door. It has the same symbol that is on her clothes. She turns back, facing you, and then declares:

-If you really want to go, then fight me, and show that you have the power to survive the trails of the Underground-her serious and decided expression makes you shiver a little.

You don´t want to fight her…and she doesn´t want too but…she thinks that this is the better way to change your mind about leaving the RUINS. This is the only place in the whole Underground where you could live safe and sound, completely in peace, without the necessity to fear the monsters…and without risk of dying by the attack of one of THEM.

-I´m sorry my child, but I just don´t want to lose you again-she murmurs slowly and then a pair of fire balls emerge from her hands.

**-THE BATTLE BEGINS-**

Sorry for you, it seems like there´s no other way of pass the exit until you face Toriel and her attacks. But you really don´t want to hurt her. She became a truly mother like to you in such a few time and had helped you a lot, you cannot fight her just because you want to return to home! Maybe if you…talk to her…she will understand.

You press ACT and select the ¨talk¨ option, but…you couldn´t think of any conversation topics. What should you say to her? You don´t want to leave her, living here seems fun, but…you need to go back home…because THEY are waiting for you.

Now that your ¨turn¨ have passed, Toriel throws a series of her magic fire balls at you and your SOUL. There are too many of them, but you do your best to avoid the flames. It´s your turn again, what you should do? If talk doesn´t work, there´s only a thing left to try. Filled with hope and determination, you press MERCY and then SPARE. You´re forgiving her for trying to stop you, because at the end…she´s just trying to do what she thinks is the best for you…and you´re happy for it…That´s why you should tell her…

-Toriel, please! I just want to go home! I don´t want to fight you, I really don´t, so please let me go! I promise you that I will do my best to not die like the other humans, so please let's just stop all this, it´s not right!

No response. Although Toriel keeps quiet at your words and looks at you with a serious expression, you still want to believe that you´re doing the right thing…and that your feelings…are changing her mind…

The battle keeps going and with every minute it passes it´s getting harder for you to dodge her attacks. You keep pushing the SPARE button in every of your turns, but you still haven´t any response, which makes you sad. But you stay determined and keep doing so, forgiving her and trying to make her forgive you and let you go.

You´re now really tired but you keep moving as fast as you can. Then, there´s a moment in where you see a fireball coming right straight to you, it seems impossible to dodge so you don´t, decided to take the damage but suddenly…the fireball changes its direction and then disappear in the air. ¨Huh, what was that? ¨-you ask to yourself, confused from what just happened. Toriel´s attacks had never do that until now…so…that means…she´s changing her mind?

As the battle keeps going on, the fireballs starts to avoid you, not even dare to come near you. You take this as a sign and keep pushing SPARE, and then, after a few more turns…Toriel stops attacking you…The room is now in completely silence and none of you both move, not even a bit.

-You could…live here peacefully…I promise I will take care of you…You always will be…happy…-she tries to convince you for a last time, her soft voice and sad request makes you feel sorry about her.

If you were her and experienced such kind of painful situations like seeing someone who you cared so much about just go away…to probably die at the end, you probably would do the same as her. Although you understand her pain, you cannot regret your decision now…

-I appreciate the offer Toriel, I really do but…sorry…I need to go back to the surface…

After you finished your words, comes a new and long silence that is finally broken by Toriel´s response:

-Heh, look at me. After all, I can´t even stop and protect a little child-speaks Toriel with a gloomy voice- I guess this is right…The RUINS can be very boring once you get used to it. It will be wrong to keep a child here.

At hearing her words, a smiles shows on your face and you feel like you want to cry for just how much thankful you´re now. Finally, you made her change her mind, and without fighting her!

-I see I can´t stop you, but please…at least…take this-suddenly, Toriel gives you a fluffy white cloak with yellow details.

You look at the back of the cloak, it has a symbol similar to hers, but different. It has only two golden detailed wings.

-Thank you but…what is it for? -you ask curious and a bit confused.

-This is an enchanted cloak, my child. It will help you stand in the cold or the amazing heat of the places that you will encounter from now on. It can also protect you from some damages-she answers you, giving you a worried smile, tears almost falling from her eyes. Then, as sudden as before, she hugs you and tells you in a low tone- Please, wear this as much as you can…That way no many monsters could notice that you´re a human, my child…

Shyly, you slowly assent to her. You don´t have the power to make any sound, because you´re feeling her pain, the pain that makes her let you go…¨If I haven´t already someone waiting for me…I would have liked staying here with you and be your true child, Toriel…¨-you sadly thought to yourself, you cannot say such a thing, not now, and even less to her. Truth to be told, you don´t deserve so much love and caring from such a good person like her. You don´t, and you never will deserve it.

After Toriel stops holding you in her warm embrace, she starts to walk away back to her home. Before she goes completely away, she requests one last thing from you:

-…And please, don´t come back-her words are filled with so much sadness that makes you feel guiltier about your decision of leaving her, but this was inevitable. You need to come back home, to YOUR home in the surface.

Then, you wear the cloak and open the big door in front of you, starting to walk into what it seems like a longer tunnel. Although every step you take makes you fear a little at the thought that all the monsters will attack you and may try to take your SOUL, you´re still filled with determination. You definitely will come back to the surface, no matter what kind of monsters, puzzles or challenges you should pass to do so.

Toriel looks back at you while you keep walking away and for a moment…she sees true wings on your back…She turns her head, surprised for what she had just saw, but there are no wings on your back anymore. ¨It was probably just an illusion¨-Toriel tells to herself, but then remembers the dream she had the night she found you. A dream where a human child (extremely similar to you) walks proudly through a road that leads to three different doors. The kid had wings on its back, it looked like an angel, but...something in its wings made her shiver a bit. Its first wing was of a pure white, filled with good energy around it. The second wing it was completely black and she could only feel scared at the dark aura that it was emanating.

When she had that dream, she told to herself that was just that: a dream, and that there was nothing to fear, but now...she has found a total different meaning to it. Her ¨dream¨ was a vision of your future, the destiny that have guided you here to the Underground…just like…the prophecy tells. After realizing that, she feels sadder about letting you go. Why such a poor and little child like you…should have to carry such a painful destiny on its shoulders? Why do you ¨must¨ free them…when you are still just a kid? This is not fine, specially knowing that you may fall into the darkness inside you along your trail…You…cannot become…an evil being, right?...

-My poor child…please be safe…and don´t go the wrong way…-murmurs Toriel to the air after you completely left the ruins, putting a hand over her chest and soul, hoping that the destiny you will encounter in your path…don´t make you suffer and cry.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

N.A: Hello, nice to you again! I´ve been kind of not-sick but also not well recently, so I´ve spent a lot time in home with nothing else to do than to entertain myself. During this time, my mom was so worried about me and have been taking so much care of me that I just realized once again in my life how much I love her. So, I wrote this chapter with her in mind while describing the feelings and actions of Toriel. As I said before, this story will be updated very slowly in comparison to my Spanish fanfics, so please, be patient! Without any words left to say: See you!


	3. Chapter 2

_Herotale_

First World: Pacifist Run.

Chapter 2: The skele-bros.

You´re walking through a very long violet tunnel, it´s so long that you ask yourself when will it end. You´re starting to feel a bit nervous, because all what you see around are only walls. Although you don´t notice it at first, the floor beneath you it´s painted with different tones of violet. With every step you take, its violet color gets lighter than before. Finally, after walking for at least a whole fifteen minutes, you see an ¨entrance¨ to a new place. You step in and then look around a bit. This new room it´s quite similar to where you first saw Flowey. It´s so extremely similar that for a sec you think you´re right there again and that anxious you, but what makes you surprise and shake in fear…is that you see Flowey again. Your instinct tells you to step back and run away from this dangerous flower monster as fast as you can, but you fail, because Flowey has already seen you from the very moment you put a foot in.

-Hey, that was clever. VEEERY clever-states Flowey with a cynic expression- You think you´re very intelligent, huh? Seems like you have forgotten it, but in this world is **KILL OR BE KILLED**. You may have played by your own rules now because you ¨SPARED¨ her, and it does feel great, right? –you carefully listen its words, it…saw your fight with Toriel? But…how? Where was it all the time? **HOW** it got there? If it´s a flower…how it moved from its original place to here? -You didn´t kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you encounter a merciless killer? You will die, die and die again, until you get tired of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill cause of your frustration? Or will you just give up and leave this world…to give **ME** back the power to control it? –Fowey´s expression is now quite terrifying, just like when it tried to kill you. For instinct, you take a step back and that makes Flowey chuckle a bit- I´m the prince of this world and its future. Don´t worry, my little monarch, my plan is not a regicide. This is **MUCH** more interesting after all.

Once it ends its words, it gives you a loud maniac laugh and then disappears, leaving you scared and confused. What…was it talking about? Die more than once? That…couldn´t be possible, right? Leave this ¨world¨? Have the power to ¨control¨ it? What does that supposed to mean? You don´t have such a power! Well…at least you think you don´t. All these things have no sense for you for now, but…it´s all so mysterious…that makes you fear. You´re afraid of what you don´t know yet, but you decide to think about it later. You have still a long way to go and you´re determined to continue it.

After recovering from the carnival of emotions that the encounter with Flowey gave you, you walk near a big dark violet gate with **THAT** same symbol from Toriel´s clothes on it. You really want to know why it´s so important and what does it mean, but none can answer your questions now. You should have asked Toriel about it, but you couldn´t. You slightly touch the rough gate and it feels cold. It doesn´t feel too much heavy, but there´s a strange pressure on it that makes you insecure of pushing it. If you open this door…you will encounter a lot of dangers from now on, dangers you may not easily escape from but…you **MUST** do it, not for you but for them. They are waiting for you and you know it.

Determined to keep going your path, you push the big gate and then your eyes get filled with an almost blinding light. You close your eyes a bit, trying to habituate to the sudden brightness after being so much time in darker places. You feel a soft and frozen breeze moving part of your hair hidden under your cloak´s hood. Toriel was right, this cloak it´s a big help for you in such a weather. You step ahead and hear the door behind you get closed, it seems like you can´t open it anymore. You look around you, you seem to be in a forest, a deep and quite quiet forest filled of trees without leaves. Although it is not snowing, you can see your breath cause of the cold air. Really, how could it be so cold in such a place? You look up and see without any doubt a blue ¨sky¨, but there is no sun. Heh, it seems like the Underground it´s a more complicated and mysterious place than you have thought. After all, you never imagined that could be any ¨weather¨ down here, so you were not even prepared for it.

Putting aside your thoughts, you start to walk through the snowy path, your steps getting marked on the snow and making a soft sound. After a not so long trail, you suddenly hear a strange noise behind you. Immediately, you turn your look back, but there´s nothing there and that makes you scared. Quietly, you keep walking, making slower steps in order to hide yourself from what is ¨following¨ you. But your plan seems to fail, because some minutes after that, you hear the clear sound of other steps on the snow and though you quickly look back, you can´t even see a single part of the mysterious dark figure. This whole situation is now making you fear more than Flowey did, specially, because you can´t see that ¨person¨ and less know its intentions. Afraid, you walk as fast as you can (because with the snow it´s quite dangerous and difficult to run) and at some point of your ¨runaway¨, you hear a terrifying sound surrounding you. It´s like your ¨fate¨ is already decided.

In the middle of the snowy path there´s a…bridge? For how it looks like, you feel insecure about its security and don´t even want to see how much deep is the void under the bridge, but you don´t have another choice, you should pass it to get to the other side and keep running away from whatever is following you. When you take a single step on it, you clearly hear the stranger´s steps approaching you from behind and then you freeze up. Your body shakes a bit in fear. You really want to run away but you just…can´t…and don´t even know why. The feeling of that dark figure standing behind you and the saw of its shadow over you, it´s making you experience your most terrifying fears in only a few minutes.

-Human-says the (apparently) male figure with a neutral tone that makes you feel nervous. How he knew you were a human so quickly if you are now wearing Toriel´s cloak!?- Don´t you know how to greet a new pal? Come on, turn your back and shake my hand.

You´re extremely afraid, you really don´t want to turn back but…now that you think of it…this may be a good thing. Unlike the monsters at the RUINS, this one is not attacking you…yet. Instead, he is just talking to you, even after knowing that you´re a human! This has to be a good sign…or at least you hope so. Flowey also was kind of ¨friendly¨ when you first met it and thanks to that you fell completely under its trap…You really don´t want to repeat your mistakes and trust so easily…but at least…you want to try. ¨I can´t believe I´m going to do this…¨-you thought while turning back, slowly and carefully. Though you may have decided to trust this monster, you still should be on guard for any unexpected and possible danger. You´re now facing the stranger´s dark figure, but for a reason you don´t know yet, you can´t see ¨him¨ properly. The only things you see are his body´s silhouette (which is covered by…a shadow?) and the hand he is offering you to shake. Insecure and still a bit scared, you take his hand in a very slow motion…only to be surprised by a loud and quite ¨funny¨ sound.

-_**WHAT?**_ –you could only say. You´re eyes are wide open and your face is clearly…confused (to say the least). From all the possibilities you thought, you **REALLY** didn´t expect **THAT**.

-Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It´s **ALWAYS** funny-says the stranger in a friendly manner while laughing a little and you can´t help but feel a bit angry (because of his grateful but yet very unexpected joke, and his laughs about YOUR reaction to it).

Once he finishes his sentence, you end the handshake. Though you may not like how things ended, you must admit that his simple joke took away all of your fears. You feel much better now, it´s like the tension you had over your shoulders just left, and only for that, you should be thankful with him. ¨Wait…Was that on purpose? ¨-you ask to yourself, curious about the meaning behind the actions of this mysterious monster. Now that you notice it: he is no longer covered by a shadow, which makes you able to see how he really looks like. He looks like…a skeleton? Oh great, first a talking flower and now a living skeleton (or you should call him an undead?). You shouldn´t be surprised, after all the different types of monsters that you have found so far, but yet…here you are, staring at him with so much curiosity.

He is taller than you (but not so much), has a pair of little white circles in his eye sockets (which seem like lights over a dark space) and a big merry smile. He wears a red scarf with three yellow stripes at the end. His coat is divided in two colors: blue for the upper part and white for the lower one. In the white half, there are a pair of blue lines which indicate where its pockets are. The coat´s zip isn´t completely closed, which makes you able to see a little part of the white t-shirt he is wearing under it. The coat´s sleeves are white but each one has one single blue stripe, located near the chest´s height. The sleeve´s end (more specifically, the elastic circle part where you should put your hands) also are blue, and though it may seem strange, he is wearing black mittens. His shorts also are black, but have a white stripe at its sides. And for last but not least, his shoes are white (like its socks), with a blue line on each side of them.

-My, my, now I´m sure you´re not a shy one-states the skeleton and chuckles a bit, which makes you come back to reality.

-S-Sorry, I didn´t mean to insult you! –you quickly apologize, ashamed of your own actions. Your curiosity really gets you in troubles sometimes.

-Me? Insulted? Heh, don´t worry, I´d rather say I feel flattered about it-he declares in a carefree manner, still chuckling.

-Ah…-is the only thing you say after his statement. You´re really glad that he hasn´t taken your stare as an offense, but his lack of seriousness about the matter is bit troubling.

¨Why you gotta be so rude? ¨-that´s probably what Franz would have said if he had been here with you, and that makes you feel a bit sad, not only because it is right but also because you miss him and his particular way for scolding you. He might be very angry and worried right now, looking for you. After nearly a minute of silence (with you lost in your inner thoughts), the monster start to talk again:

-Anyways, you´re a human, right? That´s kinda…hilarious. I´m Sans, Sans the Skeleton-when he introduces himself, he gives you a quick reverence, but still in a relaxed and funny way- I´m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but, you know what? I don´t really care about capturing anybody-you sigh in relief at hearing this.

You started to feel worried when he said he was looking for humans around the area, but it seems like he truly doesn´t want to do his ¨job¨ (at least…for today?). Though you´re a bit curious about why he´s ¨helping¨ you, you´re still happy about it. You surely are a lucky one!

-Now, my brother Papyrus…He is a human hunting **FANATIC**-and just like that, your happiness died as quickly as it came.

¨Oh, you got to be kidding me¨-you thought, starting to get a little headache-¨One problem solved, and another one appears¨. If you could, you would like to do a _**face-palm**_ right now, but that´s **SURELY** rude (for now).

-Hey, actually, I think that´s him over there-speaks Sans in a lower tone while approaching you.

-WHAT!? –you exclaim and quickly turn around, just to confirm that indeed there´s a figure coming near here.

-Shhh-Sans lifts a finger and pleads you to be quiet, you need to calm down.

Worried and embarrassed for your impulsive actions, you put your hands over your mouth, in order to not make any more sounds.

-I have an idea. Just go through this gate thingy-says Sans, leading your sight to the ¨bridge¨.

Insecure, you look back at him and lift a questioning eyebrow (all this while keeping your hands on your mouth).

-Yep, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to actually stop anyone-he states (laughing a bit about your comical expression right now), dismissing all your possible doubts with his carefree tone and words.

Even after all that, you cannot help but stare at the bridge, still unsure about this and its safeness. But before you can think more about it, you feel him put his hands over your shoulders and push you forward, making you both pass the bridge so fast that you couldn´t even notice it. ¨Oh, ok, that was another unexpected thing¨-you thought, slowly removing your hands from your mouth.

-Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp-without a second to spare, Sans lets you go and points out a curious object near you.

You just give him a quick glance and a nod before doing so. After nearly two minutes, you finally hear his brother´s steps.

-Sup, bro? –Sans greets him, as relaxed as always.

-You know what ¨sup¨, brother! –you hear Papyrus´ loud voice. You stay still in your hiding place, but can´t help take a little peek at him from there.

Papyrus is a way taller than Sans and also quite thin. He wears a red cape which at the same time is like a scarf, a white t-shirt (with a small red heart and three little triangles surrounding it), a pair of light blue shoulder pads (with white wings on them), red gloves and boots, blue long pants and something like black tights under his t-shirt.

-You still haven´t recalibrated your puzzles! You just go lazing around your stall! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!? –complains Papyrus. He really sounds angry, but that doesn´t seem to bother Sans.

-Oh, just observing this lamp. It´s kinda cool, want to see it? –your heart skips a beat at hearing that. Sans wouldn´t give you to his brother, right? …_**RIGHT?**_

-NO! I DON´T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES HERE!? I WANT TO BE PREPARED! I WILL CAPTURE IT! IT HAS TO BE ME! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! And then, I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will get what I truly deserve! Recognition…Respect…I will join the ROYAL GUARD! People will ask me to be their…friend? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every day! –you breathe easy now, though…you don´t know how exactly you should react to Papyrus´ statements.

-Well, maybe this lamp can help you-and then again, your heart skips a beat, but now you feel angrier than worried about the matter. Is he doing it on purpose?

-SANS! YOU´RE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS TO SIT AND LAZY AROUND! EVERYDAY YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER! –lucky for you, Papyrus doesn´t get the message (if there´s any).

-Hey relax, bro. Today I´ve made a ton of work. A _skele-ton_-states Sans with a wink and a jolly smile, even makes a pose like if he had a public and laughs all around. You put a hand over your mouth again, trying not to laugh.

-SANS! –though you like the joke, Papyrus doesn´t seem to think the same. Actually, it looks like he´s angrier now.

-Oh come on! You´re smiling-he points out, in a very playful manner.

-I know, and I hate it! –states the taller skeleton, still angry, but indeed with a smile on his face. Then, he turns back and sighs, with a tired expression- Ah…Why someone such as GREAT as me…should have to do so much for a bit of recommitment?

-Wow, you seem to be working yourself…_down to the BONE_-and then he does all his ¨show¨ again. You keep your mouth closed, but it´s really difficult to stop your laughs. There are small tears on your eyes and your stomach hurts so much that you think you may die right here and now.

-AGH! ENOUGH! –he exclaims, now facing Sans again- I´ll go check my puzzles. And regarding your jokes…they seem to be: BONE dry!

And with that, in a blink of an eye, he leaves from the same way he came, making a loud sound in his departure. It´s something like a laugh but it sounds ¨Nyehehehehehe¨, which kind of reminds you of a character from an animated series you once watched (though you don´t remember his name).

-Ok, you can go out now-speaks Sans when the silence returns.

You first take a look around (just to be sure that Papyrus isn´t coming back) and then finally leave your hiding place. You want to thanks Sans for his help (though you may have thought for a moment that he was going to betray you), but before you could thank him properly or even come near him, he says:

-You should go now. He might come back, and if he does…you will have to stand more of my hilarious puns-he gives you an understanding wink at the end of his sentences. Ups, seems like he was aware of your laughs after all (it´s really a luck that Papyrus didn´t notice it).

You quickly nod, embarrassed for your behavior when you were supposed to be quiet. You start to walk away from him, following the same road Papyrus took (because is the only one you see), but then Sans stops you with his words.

-Actually, hey! –you look back to him, confused- Sorry for bothering you, but…could you do me a favor?

-A favor? –you repeat. You would gladly help him but…why do you feel a bit unsure about this _**favor**_?

-I was thinking…My brother has been a bit down these days. He has never seen a human, and see you maybe will cheer him up-he asks you, with his usual relaxed tone.

-What!? –you exclaim, in a surprised and terrified way. Ok, now you **SURELY** don´t know what Sans´ plans are. Is he really on your side? Because now you´re really uncertain about it.

-Don´t worry, he´s not dangerous, even if he tries to be-he says before you could deny his request. He is trying to calm you down, but his carefree words and manners aren´t being as helpful as before.

You give him a long and serious stare, evaluating him. He keeps smiling and his body language doesn´t seem to express any tension at all. After some minutes of silence and stares between you two, you ask him:

-Are you completely sure about this? –you cross your arms and look him straight into his eye sockets. You need to be as careful as you can, after all, this is a **REALLY** important matter.

-Of _corpse_! –and just like that, he makes you laugh again and lose all your seriousness. Oh god, why he always has to do that?

You´re starting to feel like an idiot for being so cautious. You know you should be, but if you decided to trust Sans, then…shouldn´t you at least try to trust him till the end? He has been so nice to you, he even helped you…and now, it´s your turn to repay his kindness.

-Ok, I just hope things don´t go wrong-you sigh, feeling a bit tired.

-Thanks-he states with a simple but comforting smile on his face- Well, I guess I´ll see you ahead then angel.

And then he leaves, but he takes the opposite road (the one where you came from).

-Ah? –you could only say. Why he went there? Isn´t he supposed to go with you to meet his brother?

You look the road, confused, but he´s nowhere to be found. Ok, that was really…strange. How did he disappear? Is that maybe…his magic? But before you can think more about it, you realize something.

-Wait, what did he just call me? –you have been called by many nicknames before, but **THAT** surely is a new one.

You look around, it feels like you´re alone now in this snowy place. You sigh again and see your cold breath, then without any hesitation, you remove your cloak´s hood from your head.

-I should better keep going-you state before starting to walk again.

You follow the snowy path and then found two different roads. Here (where you are), there´s a strange box with a signal beside it. It seems like you can put your items in it, but you decide to not. You take the first road and it leads you to a lonely river.

-Ups, wrong way-you can´t help but feel embarrassed.

You go back and then take the second road. Surprisingly (and too soon for your own taste), you find Sans and Papyrus. They seem to be talking about something. ¨Ok, here goes nothing¨-you thought to yourself. You may have agreed to this, but that doesn´t mean you´re completely sure about it. You start to walk forward (but a bit slowly), just to make sure they have enough time to notice you.

-Well, as I was saying about Undyne…-Papyrus suddenly stops talking, it seems he has finally notice you.

He and Sans turns to look at you. They look at each other and then look at you again, with surprised expression on their faces (though Sans´ one definitely is fake). They repeat these actions for a while, they do it for so long that you think they may get dizzy. When they are finally done with that, they turn their backs to have a private conversation.

-SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT…A HUMAN!? –though they are talking in a lower tone (and a bit far away from you), you still can hear them quite well.

They suddenly look back at you, making your heart skip a beat in surprise but…now that you notice…Papyrus doesn´t seem to be looking **PRECISELY** at you.

-Ehhh…Actually, I think that´s a rock-simply states Sans.

-OH-Papyrus speaks disappointed, recognizing his silly mistake.

This kind of ¨confusion¨ makes you a bit angry (HOW CAN PAPYRUS CONFUSE A HUMAN FOR A ROCK!?), but at the same time, it is such a stupid situation that almost makes you fall backwards. He may be a human hunting ¨fanatic¨, but he **DEFINETELY** doesn´t seem to know anything about them. ¨Seems like I was worried for nothing¨-you thought to yourself.

-Hey, what´s that thing in front of the rock? –Sans makes Papyrus (NOW) look properly at you.

-OH, MY GOD! –he exclaims- IS THAT…A HUMAN? –he asks again, in a much lower but excited tone, staring at you with sparkles on his ¨eyes¨.

-Yep-Sans simply assents.

-OH, MY GOD! –he exclaims again (louder than before)- SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! Undyne will be…I´m going to be…I will be so…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! –his merry words are in such a rush that he can´t even end a single sentence, he even jumps a little for the emotion and has a complete smile on his face.

WOW, you can´t help but feel quite surprised about his reaction, after all…you didn´t expect him to be **THAT** much happy. When Papyrus is finally done with his premature celebration, he stares at you and tries to be serious and threatening (just like he should behave for his important ¨mission¨).

-Ejem. HUMAN! You would not pass this area! I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will stop you! And I will capture you! You will be sent to the capital! And then…! AND THEN…! –suddenly, he stops talking. You look at him, confused and curious about what he´s going to say (you at least should know what would happen if you get caught by the other monsters, right?). After a short silence, he finally continues- …I don´t really know what comes next-his tone is simple, innocent and a bit apologetic when he says this.

You almost fall backwards (now for real) cause of your surprise and frustration over Papyrus unexpected words.

-ANYWAY! –he shakes his head to regain his ¨seriousness¨ and points you out- Continue…ONLY IF YOU DARE TO! Nyehehehehe! –he challenges you with confidence and then runs away to ¨prepare his traps¨ (laughing out loud again in his departure).

When there´s silence again, Sans approaches you.

-See? He´s completely harmless, just as I told ya-simply states Sans, grinning satisfied for your collaboration.

-Yep, I can see that…-you give him a weak smile, but something is troubling you.

You wonder if you should ask him about it…and after a minute, you finally say:

-Am…Should I be concerned about the ¨traps¨ and the whole ¨capture a human for the Royal Guard¨ matter?

Sans looks at you, a bit surprised, but soon after that…he burst into laughs. You can´t understand the reason why behind that sudden laugh and that makes you a bit angry. What is he laughing about? When his laughter comes to an end, he puts a hand over your head and then strokes your hair with comfort.

-Don´t worry, angel. I´ll be right on your back-he calmly says and gives you a supportive wink.

Before you can ask him to stop calling you that, he turns his back and starts to follow Papyrus steps (leaving you frustrated with your words at the tip of your tongue). When he walks away, a small cold breeze moves the back of his scarf and reveals something new about his coat: it has two simple white wings on its back, in the blue half.

-Ah? –you could only say, focusing your sight over the curious detail, but before you could admire them more, Sans uses his ¨magic¨ and disappears without any trails left.

¨That magic **DEFINETELY** is useful¨-you inevitably thought and let out a tired sigh. You keep going and pass Papyrus´ future ¨guard stall¨ (which is made of pasteboard). You follow the snowy path and then find another signal. It simply says: **DON´T MOVE**. ¨What a strange message¨-you just thought. You keep walking and then find another guard stall (but this one is properly made), lucky for you, the ¨guard¨ is not around…or that was what you thought, because once you get near the stall, a black dog appears (wearing something like pajamas) and you hear the sound that starts a battle. Your heart skips a beat, surprised for the sudden and unexpected ¨enemy¨ in front of you. The dog is looking around with a pair of swords on his paws, but he doesn´t seem to see you…yet (maybe he´s blind?). You press the ACT area and see the dog´s name (which is Doggo), you press the name and see the possible actions you can take. You can only check and pet, so you decide to pet him and he seems quite surprised (and happy at the same time). Although that, you see one of his swords approaching you, so you try to dodge it, but then the sword´s speed gets faster and hits you (though it doesn´t seem to truly cut you or your clothes, it still hurts). ¨Auch, what was that? ¨-you ask to yourself. It´s your turn again, so you pet him again and get the same reaction from him (just that this one is more excited). His sword comes near you again, but though you do your best to avoid it, it hits you again. ¨When I try to move, the sword comes directly to me…¨-suddenly, something catches your attention-¨…When I try to move? ...¨-you then remember what that weird signal said-¨…Then…should I just…don´t move? ¨. It seems a bit risky, but you decide to try it. You pet Doggo again and when he ¨attacks¨ you with his blue sword, you stay still and close your eyes in fear and doubt about your decision…but you feel nothing. Well, that´s not **EXACTLY** correct. You felt his sword ¨cut¨ you, but it didn´t hurt, it just passed you like if it were a kind of ¨ghost sword¨ or something like that. Now that you know **HOW** you should ¨ACT¨ in this ¨battle¨, you breathe easy. After a few more pets, you spare Doggo and let out a really tired sigh.

-That **DEFINETELY** was a weird attack…-you tiredly say before starting to walk again.

Surprisingly, you meet with Sans again, and he´s now laying his back against a tree. He seems to be waiting for something…or maybe for someone? ¨Was he waiting for me? ...¨-you can´t help but wonder. He said he would be right on your back, but you didn´t expect to see him again so soon…Once you approach him, he turns his head and greets you.

-Hey there, angel-he simply states, but before you can reply, he continues saying- Thanks you finally appear, I need to tell you something important.

-What? –you ask, curious about what he has to say.

-You see…My bro has a kind of SPEACIAL ATTACK. If you see a BLUE attack, don´t move and then you won´t get hurt. It´s quite simple to remember: just think that the blue attacks are like stop signals, and then stop moving whenever you see one, ok? –he calmly explains.

You slightly nod, not completely understanding why Sans is telling you this about Papyrus after he showed you he was harmless…but then you remember your last battle and a little rage starts to grow inside you.

-Hey, Sans…-you slowly say, in a lower tone.

-Yeah? –he seems to lift a questioning eyebrow (though that´s weird, because he has neither skin or hair).

-…Papyrus isn´t the only one who can use that kind of attack, _**RIGHT**_? –you ¨ask¨ and your furious tone is now completely noticeable.

-Yeah, kinda-he simply answers but sounds a bit…troubled (probably because your face quite scary right now).

-Then…WHY DIDN´T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!? I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A GUARDIAN DOG A MINUTE AGO! –you furiously shout and almost hit Sans, consumed by your frustration over that avoidable situation.

You get a little surprised once you notice you didn´t get to hit him, but you´re happy about it. You may have tried to hit him but it isn´t like you **REALLY** wanted to do it, it was just a foolish action induced by your fleeting rage. You didn´t see it properly, but Sans used his magic and tele-transported himself (that´s how you should call it, right?) to one of the tree´s branches to avoid your ¨attack¨.

-Wow, I´m really sorry about that angel-you look up at him. His voice is a bit rushed, probably because of your sudden reaction- But I **DID** tell ya, just not directly though-he explains, trying to catch his breath.

-WHAT…? –you say, a bit unsure, but then remember it- Did you put **THAT** signal?

-What do you think? –he asks you with a funny smile a small giggle, and that angers you a bit-Either way, sorry-he apologizes and puts a hand behind his neck, he sounds a bit down and you can´t help but feel sorry to (for acting like that). Sans looks around and sees something that catches his attention- Anyway, I have to go now, Papyrus is looking for me. See ya! –he pronounces before disappearing again.

You then look back at the snowy path, there are two different roads again. You go to the first one and meet a friendly snowman who pleads you to take a piece of him so he can see the world, and you gladly agree. You return and then take the second road, just to meet again with Sans AND Papyrus.

-YOU´RE SO LAZY! YOU SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT TAKING A NAP! –you hear Papyrus shout, he sounds angry, but you´re starting to get used to it. He can´t sound threatening even when he´s angry.

-I think that´s called…sleeping -Sans simply replies and his response makes you chuckle a bit. It was not a joke at all, but that surely was a funny statement, mostly because it´s true.

-EXCUSES, EXCUSES! –he complains, but once he notices you, he changes his tone and faces you with confidence-OH-HO, THE HUMAN HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! JUST TO STOP YOU! You may find this one quite…intense-his tone gets more serious at his final sentence.

He explains you the ¨puzzle¨ that is in front of you and then dares you to solve it. You doubt a little before taking a step ahead (because you don´t want to get shocked by the puzzle´s electricity), but for your surprise, the one who suddenly gets shocked is Papyrus. Ah, right, you´re not the one with orb, Papyrus is! ¨Auch, that must hurt¨-you thought, feeling sorry for Papyrus who now looks completely black because of his burns.

-SANS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? –he complains, turning to his brother.

-I think the human should be the one with the orb -Sans tells him.

-OH, OK-Papyrus simply says, finally understanding his ¨silly¨ mistake. He walks through the puzzle without getting shocked again and stops in front of you- Take this, please-he kindly speaks, puts the orb over your head and quickly returns to his initial position, following the same path- Ok, now try it!

You take the orb from your head and look at the puzzle again…it still has Papyrus´ footprints on it. ¨It feels like cheating¨-you inevitably thought, but did it anyway. Yes, you ¨solved¨ the puzzle by following Papyrus´s steps.

-INCREDIBLE! YOU SOLVED IT SO QUICKLY, LIKE IF IT WERE TOO EASY FOR YOU! –he exclaims, truly surprised, and that makes you feel a bit guilty- BUT! THE NEXT ONE WOULD NOT BE SO EASY! MY BROTHER SANS HAS DESIGNED IT! IT SURELY WILL PERPLEX YOU! BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL BE! Nyehehehe-he leaves with his usual loud and particular laugh.

As always, Sans waits to be completely in silence before coming near you.

-I can´t believe he didn´t notice it…-you comment.

-I know, right? –he says with a funny smile and chuckles a bit. You just let a tired sigh instead-Hey, thanks…-he suddenly states in a much lower and simple tone, and that surprises you a little-…My bro seems to have so much fun…-he looks at the path Papyrus took and his smile gets kind of…softer-…By the way, did you see that weird outfit he is wearing? –but when he looks back at you, his normal smile and tone returns- We made it for a costume party a few weeks ago. Since that day, that´s the only thing he wears. He keeps calling it his ¨battle suit¨…Heh, he´s so cool-though his words are as simple and relaxed as always, you can notice how much he appreciates his brother…and that makes you smile too (though yours is kind of a sad one).

-Yes, he definitely is…-you softly reply. Though Itell and Efear are sometimes like brothers to you (being Itell the big brother and Efear the little sister), you don´t truly have any, so you really envy him.

You say goodbye to Sans (though you know you probably will see him again pretty soon) and keep following the snowy path. You find a blue bunny guy who sells ice creams (though he calls them ¨nice creams¨). Although it **SURELY** is crazy to eat an ice cream when you´re in a cold place, you decide to buy one and that makes him very happy. You put the ice cream on the ITEM area, you really want to try it right now, but you may need it later, so you decide to not. You´re not surprised to see Sans again, but you didn´t expect him to be selling something too…and less something like ¨fried snow¨. You deny his offer but he doesn´t seem troubled at all. You keep going and find a pair of empty stalls, you don´t even try to approach them (you clearly remember what happened last time) and then go back to take another path. When you go to the second road, you pass through some kind of curious game, just to meet again with the skeleton brothers.

-HUMAN! I HOPE YOU´RE READY FOR…! –Papyrus proudly exclaims when he sees you arrive, but suddenly stops when he notices something weird- SANS! WHERE´S THE PUZZLE!? –he says, confused.

-Just right there. On the floor -Sans points out a paper indeed on the floor- Believe me. They won´t pass this one-he winks with confidence.

You approach the paper and lift it from the floor so you can read it…It results to be a junior jumble. ¨_**SERIOUSLY…?**_ ¨-you thought a bit disappointed, and it shows on your face. Though that, you decide to try to solve it but you then remember: you don´t have a pencil. You look at them…they don´t seem to have one either, so without any other options left, you put the paper back on the floor and go near them.

-SANS! THAT DIDN´T DO ANYTHING! –Papyrus complains.

-Ups, I knew I should have used today´s crossword puzzle -Sans simply states, not sounding truly upset about the matter.

-WHAT!? CROSSWORD PUZZLE!? I CAN´T BELIEVE YOU HAVE SAID THAT! In my opinion…the junior jumble is more difficult -Papyrus´ words almost make you fall backwards…again.

-What? Are you serious, dude? It´s no such a hard bone, you know? –Sans crosses his arms and lifts a doubtful eyebrow.

-NOPE. I DON´T THINK SO-Papyrus disagrees and crosses his arms as well. He gets an idea and then turns to you- HUMAN! Give us your opinion!

You simply look at them in silence, troubled that they want you to ¨solve¨ this ¨dilemma¨. After a few minutes (with them just staring at you and you at them), you finally pick the crossword puzzle.

-YOU BOTH ARE SO WEIRD! Crossword puzzles are very easy, it´s always the same solution. You just need to fill all the groves with the word Z. Because every time I see one…all I can do is snore! Nyehehehehe-Papyrus pronounces and then leaves, and of course, he laughs while doing so.

-Papyrus, founds difficulty in some really interesting places. He even tried to ¨solve¨ the horoscope yesterday -Sans comments when you´re both alone again and then goes after his brother.

You follow them and strangely…find a microwave, a plate with spaghetti and a note (which is from Papyrus). It seems that the spaghetti was ¨trap¨ that Papyrus put for you (and he clearly says it on his note). You look at the frozen spaghetti and the disconnected microwave…and decide to not eat it (it may make you sick). You keep going and a curious dog starts a fight with you. It wears something like an armor and has a shield (which curiously has the same symbol that was on Toriel´s clothes) and a sword. ¨It looks like a knight¨-you thought. The ¨battle¨ was quite easy and funny, because every time you petted the dog, its neck started to grow more and more. After that, you had to solve a strange ¨puzzle¨ and press a hidden button so you could keep going, but soon after…you had to fight a couple of dogs (they looked like executioners). You had quite a trouble dodging their attacks, but you ¨convinced¨ them to stop attacking once you made them realize that you were…a lost puppy (and strange one they said) and petted them. You then found Papyrus and he asked you if you ate his spaghetti, you didn´t want to make him upset so you lied and told him that you ate it all.

-REALLY!? WOWIE! None never liked my cooking before…-he happily says, making you feel guiltier than you already are- ALRIGHT! DON´T FEAR, HUMAN! I, master chef PAPYRUS, will cook you all the pasta you want! Nyehehehe-he runs away to the next road, smiling and laughing.

You had to solve a puzzle in order to follow him, but it wasn´t difficult at all. When you finally catch up with him, you´re surprised to see he wasn´t so far away…It seems like…he was patiently waiting for you.

-OH, Hey Human! –he greets you when you approach him- You know? My brother started a sock collection…How sad…Sometime I ask myself what would he do without such a cool dude like me taking care of him? Nyehehehe-he comments you and you can´t restrain a smile and a small giggle, not just because it´s quite funny imagining **SANS** with **THAT** kind of collection, but also because you think the same as Papyrus. Sans is really lucky to have him as his brother.

Suddenly, something catches your attention: there´s another puzzle in this area, and though it is similar to the one you just have solved a few minutes ago, this one seems quite much difficult.

-HUMAN! –Papyrus makes you look at him, seems like he has something to tell you- Hmmm, how can I say this…? You were coming late so I decided to update my puzzle. Now it has a different solution. And of course, my lazy brother is around nowhere-he looks around, a bit angry, just to confirm that indeed Sans is not here- I guess what I´m trying to say is…-his expression changes once he turns to you and puts a hand behind his neck (he reminds you of Sans). He looks and sounds very sorry about the matter.

¨It runs in the family¨-you thought and softly smiled.

-…DON´T WORRY, HUMAN! I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will solve this dilemma! So we can keep going! While that, don´t be shy and try to solve the puzzle. I will try to not give you the answer -Papyrus states, returning his usual loud, confident and happy tone.

You simply nod and do as he said. Though you tried to solve it by your own, after a few failed tries, you finally decide to ask Papyrus for help. He gladly gave you a hint and thanks to it, you solved the puzzle without any more problems.

-My advice helped you! It surely did! Incredible! I´m impressed! Puzzles must be important for you as they are for me! –he loudly says, fascinated for your ¨skills¨ as puzzle solver and that makes you a bit embarrassed- Well then, you sure would love the next one! May it be too easy for you! Nyehehehe-he leaves you with a big smile and his typical laugh.

Before you go after him, Sans suddenly appears on your side and almost gives you a heart attack.

-Good job, you solve that puzzle quite fast for being the first time. You didn´t even need my help, which is great, because I prefer not to work so much-he simply pronounces, being as carefree as always.

-Lazybones-you can´t help but say, and when you finally notice what you have just said, you put your hands over your mouth, ashamed. Maybe being so much time with Papyrus is already changing you.

Lucky for you, he doesn´t get angry about it, instead, he looks surprised at you for a sec and then burst into laughs.

-Yep, no doubts about it, angel-he speaks between his laughs. It takes him a few minutes to stop laughing, but once he is ¨serious¨ again, he lets out a comforted sigh- Well, see ya in a minute-he declares before turning his back and disappear again.

¨He at least walks or not? ¨-you thought to yourself. Sans´ magic definitely is very useful, but in your opinion he is using it too much. When you keep going, you´re not surprised to see the two skeleton brothers again. Papyrus explains you about a new puzzle, which includes a machine and a ¨colorful floor¨ (which at the moment is completely full of grays). You carefully listen to his explanation, but he talks so fast and there are so much colors for the floor´s possible tiles that you can´t catch it all. When he asks you if you´re ready, you ask him to explain it again and he does, but gets confused while so. Since you didn´t understand how to do the puzzle properly, Papyrus lefts the instructions on the floor and tells you to do it once you understand it. You pass the gray floor without problems and once you get to the other side, Sans comments you:

-Hey actually, that spaghetti you left wasn´t so bad for my brother.

-Did you eat it? –you ask him, curious and quite surprised.

-NOPE-he quickly replies-But since he started going to cooking lessons, he has improved. If he keeps going like that, he probably will make something eatable the next year-though he says it in a funny way, he also sounds very tired while doing so and you feel sorry for him.

¨Thank god I didn´t try it¨-you thought after leaving the machine area. You´re sure that you will find Sans again soon, so you just told him what he usually says to you: See ya. You keep going and see a guard stall with a lot of failed ¨snow-dogs¨ around, it makes you curious but you don´t stop. You then find a kind of ¨ice-skating puzzle¨ and since it looks a bit complicated, you try to take another road. On the second road, you only find a snowy field with a pair of snowmen (which curiously are Sans and Papyrus), and the ¨road¨ ends there…So you don´t have no option but try to solve the ice-skating puzzle in order to keep going…You think carefully how to solve it before trying it (because this puzzle seems a bit…dangerous if you fail and fall) and lucky for you, you solve it at the first try! Once you get to the other side, there are two different paths in front of you…again. You decide to take the second one, and then…who do you find? Exactly, is Sans again.

-What´s up? –he asks when he notices you.

-Ah…nothing-you only say and keep going, but once you take some steps away from him, you´re surprised to see him again…standing just right in front of you.

-Hey, are you following me? –he ¨innocently¨ asks.

-Shouldn´t **I** be the one saying that? –you reply a bit angry, crossing your arms and that makes him chuckle. You try to go back, but there he is again!

-Well, you seem to like the exercise-he simply comments.

-I just want to explore and find the exit, that´s all-you declare and go to the opposite way, and of course…there he is again.

-Oh, are you lost? I thought you already knew the way-he states, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

-OF COURSE I DON´T KNOW THE WAY! WHY SHOULD I!? –you angrily shout- AND STOP DOING THAT!

-What? –you hear him say form behind you. Ugh, how can he disappear so easily that you can´t even see when he does it?

-THAT! –you turn your back, very frustrated. You let out a tired sigh and put a hand over your head, you´re starting to get headaches- Argh, you seem to like teasing me a lot.

-Heh, sorry, I like to tease a lot of people, so I didn´t notice-he says and chuckles a bit.

-You´re such a…-you restrain yourself from trying to hit him again, but your scary face is enough to demonstrate your ¨fury¨.

-Ah…Ejem…Anyway, see ya! –he disappears again from your sight, he doesn´t want to ¨risk¨ his life against the angry you.

Now that Sans is finally gone, you keep following the snowy path and then find an entrance to a…cave? Though you want to go back and continue, your curiosity takes the best of you and makes you go inside the cave. You walk through a quite dark path and at its end…you find a mysterious door…with Toriel´s symbol on it. Damn, that thing is really starting to make you more curious about its meaning. You look around: there are a few strange…glowing mushrooms that you can turn on and off, and some beautiful fireflies that make sounds when you touch them. You try to open the door…but it´s closed, you knock…but none answers…so you decide to just leave. You go back and take the first road, only to find a lot of snow mounds and a small dog stall. When you go near the last mound, a cute dog appears from it and you can´t help but smile because of its cuteness…But your smile soon disappears…when the dog stands up and reveals the rest of its big ¨body¨. It wears an armor (just like that dog you saw a few hours ago) and a spear. ¨That **DEFINITELY** is the cutest and biggest guardian knight dog that I´ve ever seen…¨-you thought to yourself while the battle started. You felt a bit afraid of the big white dog, but to your surprise, the ¨battle¨ wasn´t so difficult…because all what the dog wanted was to play with you. When the battle ended, the dog jumped from his armored ¨body¨ and happily licked your face before jumping back to it and go away. You then keep going and pass through a long bridge, you don´t look down…because you know if you do…you will not have the courage to keep going. Once you almost get to the bridge´s end, you find Papyrus and Sans.

-Human! This is your last challenge, and the most dangerous! Behold it! –Papyrus proudly exclaims before pressing a button, and then appears some kind of ¨traps¨ around you (from up to down the bridge)- When I say the word, it will start! Are you ready!? BECAUSE! I´M! GOING TO! SAY! IT!

You close your eyes and wait for the worst, there is no way you can dodge so many (and quite weird) traps! But after a few minutes of silence and no actions at all, you finally open your eyes and see no change in what it is around you. What is Papyrus waiting for? He wants to capture you, right? Then…why he has not activated the trap yet?

-Well? What are you waiting for? –Sans simply asks him.

-What am I waiting for? WHAT AM I WAITING FOR!? I…I´m going to activate it! –he replies, but after nearly a minute, there´s still nothing.

-Well, that doesn´t seem activated at all-Sans comments.

-WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! Seems…maybe too easy for a human like them. THAT´S RIGHT! WE CAN´T USE THIS ONE! This method it´s too direct, it has no style at all! And since it isn´t useful, there´s no need to use it…-he states and then makes the traps disappear, making breathe easy now-…Uff, that was close-you hear him murmur when he turns his back at you. Wait! Did he really said what you just think he said…?

When he notices your curious and quite surprised stare, he looks back at you and simply pronounces:

-What are you looking at? This one is a victory for me! Nyehehehe? –though he says this, his tone is different and his laugh at his departure sounds kind of…confused?

-Wow, that was…-you start to say when you finally get to the bridge´s end.

-…Strange, right? –continues Sans-I don´t know what is going to do my bro now. If I were you, I would keep in mind the BLUE attacks.

-Wait! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? –you quickly look at him, worried.

-Just saying-he tries to calm you down-Anyway, I think you should take a rest. There´s an inn here in town, go there if you need it-he says while pointing out the only snowy path left. There is a village ahead!

-Thanks…I guess, I´ll see you later? –you calmly ask him.

He smiles and strokes your hair, making feel very childish.

-See ya later, angel-he states and then goes to the bridge. You simply sigh and don´t look back, you know he´s going to disappear again and that is pointless you try to see it.

You keep going and reach the village. You look around and then see a post with the village´s name on it. You come near it and read its message: ¨_Welcome to Snowdin_¨.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

N.A: Finally, I´m here! I´ve been waiting to write this for a long while! Sorry it took me so long, but I made the chapter quite longer as a reward for your patience! I also want to apologize for any possible writing mistake that you may have found, I´m still not perfect with my English and sometimes I don´t notice my errors until they are already published, but well, it can´t be helped in that case (XD). See you soon (or at least I hope so).

P.S: I´m planning on publishing the drawings I made of this story´s characters, so you could see them, but that may take a while.


	4. Chapter 3

_Herotale_

First World: Pacifist Run.

Chapter 3: I'll be your friend.

The village's name is simple, but it definitely suits it (all the snow around is a worth proof of it). Before trying to find the inn Sans mentioned, you decide to buy some monster food at a store. You have eaten a lot during the past ¨battles¨ and you're in need of more supplies, after all, they are the only way you have to heal yourself whenever you're injured. ¨Though I ate so much a few minutes ago, my stomach is not full at all. Monster food is just so…mysterious¨-you thought to yourself. Itell **DEFINITELY** would love monsters' sweets, not just because they are delicious, but also because of its curious effects. You can even imagine him right now, studying them in all the ways possible, being so centered on his studies and experiments that he doesn't make a sound at all, and as usual, he forgets to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner! You can't help but laugh a bit at the thought of this completely possible situation. Itell may be older than you (he's practically a young adult), but that part of his personality makes him look like a kid…A big kid that Efear and you have to take care of…

¨I hope he had eaten the food we have left him…¨-you thought, a bit sad and worried. Now that you're gone, Efear probably has to take care of him alone. She definitely can do it, but you're worried that she doesn't think so…She still is quite shy around him, even after so much time since you introduced them. You wonder if they are doing fine right now…and your expression demonstrates how much you miss them…You shake your head, trying to throw away the sad thoughts on your mind. You can't be like this forever! If you want to see them again soon, you need to stay determined and keep moving forward! There's still a long way to go!

-Just wait for me, guys-you encourage yourself before pushing the store's door.

The slight sound of a bell indicates your arrival and makes the store's owner look at you.

-Oh, hello traveler. How can I help you? –says a bunny woman with her arms crossed. Her clothes are simple and she doesn't seem to care about the cold (probably because of her light violet fur).

-Ah, hello…-you simply greet her when you approach her.

You look around the store and the selling items, and then, something catches your attention: there's a roll on the wall…and it has Toriel's symbol on it. You're starting to get used to see it around wherever you go, but each time you see it, you get more curious about its meaning and frustrated for not knowing it. Maybe you can ask her about it, but you have other things to do first. You need to buy supplies and gather some information, after all, you still don't know where is the exit.

-I can't remember when was the last time I saw a new face around here-the bunny woman states before you can say something- Where are you from? From the capital I guess? Though…you don't look like a tourist-she quickly asks you, casual and yet curious, lifting a questioning eyebrow (specially at her final sentence).

Her words and expression makes you remember something: you don't have your hood on! You took off your hood to make Papyrus able to ¨perceive¨ you as a human, but you forgot to put it back! Toriel didn't explain you how the cloak's magic works, but you have the feeling that it's dangerous to go around without your hood on. Maybe that's why you so many monster have fought with you in your way here (though they were fewer than when you were at the ruins). At this thought, you rapidly hide your face under your hood, hoping that is not too late yet to make the magic work…The bunny woman only looks carefully at you, a bit doubtful about your sudden action, but she just thinks you're being shy.

-Hey, are you alone? Where are your parents? –she asks you and you hide more your face under the hood, fearing the possibility that she already knows you're a human.

-I-I'm traveling alone…-you can only say, feeling very nervous.

-Oh, is that so…-she calmly speaks-…Hey, what's with that outfit of yours? –when she points out your cloak, your heart skips a beat in fear.

-W-What? –you turn your head to a side, trying to not make eye contact with her (even if that makes you suspicious).

-Are you cosplaying Rabbit Hood or something? –she simply inquires and gives you a happy smile, trying to be nice and make you lose a bit of your ¨shyness¨.

-Ah…No…-you answer, unsure about the question itself. Rabbit Hood? What's that?

-No? Then, I guess you just have good taste for travel clothes–she laughs a bit and softly pats your hood. When she's done, she lets out a sigh and continues saying- Anyway, do you need something?

You slowly look up at her and her smile gets wider. She's just waiting for your answer (patiently)…and…she doesn't seem to know you're a human…yet…You breathe easy, you're safe…for now…

-Ah, I would like to buy some food…Do you have any? –you ask her, trying to sound as normal as possible.

-Of course I have! –she exclaims, excited. She quickly takes a box that was under her desk, opens it and puts it in front of your sight- Here, check out these sweets.

-Wow! They look so delicious! –you quickly forget all your tension and fears once you look at them, and your mouth even starts to drool.

-Thanks, they are homemade-you see a little blush on her cheeks when she admits this. Maybe she's not habituated to hear compliments about her sweets.

-Really!? –you literally have stars on your eyes when you look at her now. You love sweets (but you know Itell loves them even more than you), and you **REALLY** like people who can make them (like Anna, for example).

-Yeah, it's an old recipe of my family-she comments and gives you one- Come on, try it.

You first pay for it and then take a bite. Immediately, a smile spreads on your face: you absolutely love it! You decide to buy three more Cinnamon Bunnies and talk a bit more with her (you still have to get information, remember?).

-So, as you know already, I'm new around here and…I would like to know what can I do at this village? -you slowly ask, feeling a bit nervous. You hope your question doesn't sound weird.

-Oh, well, there's food at Grillby's and information at the library-lucky for you, that questions doesn't seem to surprise her, instead, it seems she was waiting for it- If you're tired, you can take a rest at my sister's inn. It's beside this store-she points out to her right, and now you know where is the inn Sans was talking about- And if you're bored, you can just sit out and look at those crazy skeletons.

-Crazy skeletons? –you repeat. Is she talking about Sans and Papyrus?

-Yeah, there are two of them. Brothers, I guess-yep, she definitely is talking about them, but then…that means…they are the only skeleton monsters around here? -They just showed up here a day and then…they became quite famous around here. The village became much more interesting since they came-she states with a simple smile and a short laugh. It seems she is…grateful with them for that.

Inevitably, you smile too.

-Can you tell me about the village's history? –you casually ask after a mere minute, trying to keep the rhythm of this conversation.

-Don't you remember your history classes? –she lifts a questioning eyebrow and that makes you a bit worried. Oh no, maybe you should have not say that. But before you can make an excuse or something like that, she continues saying-A long time ago, monsters lived at the RUINS, in the forest. Short story, we leaved the RUINS and decided to go to the end of this cavern. In the path, some fluffy people decided to stay here at Snowdin because they liked the cold. Ah, and don't think about trying to explore the RUINS. The door has been locked for quite a long time. So unless you're a ghost or can dig under that door, forget about it.

You slowly nod…At the mention of the RUINS, you can't avoid to think about Toriel…You hope she is fine and happy…but you know that's quite impossible…after all, you're here facing the other monsters of the Underground, and she made clear how worried she was about you doing so. You're still sad for what you have made her go through, but you don't regret your decision…You **MUST** go back to the surface.

-And, how is your life here? –you politely ask. You have to know a bit more about her before trying to get the answers you wish and need.

The bunny woman first looks surprised for the unexpected question (and for a moment, you're worried that maybe you made her angry) but soon she calms down. She lets out a long tired sigh and then speaks:

-Life is the same as always…simple and quite boring…-her sight focus now on the nearest window, her words are simple and casual, but there's a bit of melancholy in her tone. When she turns her head at you again, you don't know exactly why but…her expression makes you feel guilty. She continues saying-…but…we know that our freedom eventually will come, right? As long as we have HOPE…we can stand up and face the challenges we have every day…That's how life is, right? –she states with a modest smile.

-Yeah…you're right…-you could only say. You feel sorry for making that kind of question, you didn't expect it to be such a sad and…painful matter. Maybe you should leave, it doesn't feel right to ask her more questions now…Specially not after what you have just done (though it wasn't on purpose)-…Well, I have to go now so…bye.

-Oh, Ok. Good bye, drop by again sometime! –you hear her say while you go away.

You slightly look back at her and then give her a soft smile, still feeling guilty. When you close the door behind you, you sigh, tired and ashamed of your own actions.

-And this is why Franz usually scolds you, genius-you angrily murmur to yourself.

You let out another tired sigh…Arsh, Sans was right, you should take a rest. You leave some items in a new box (which casually seems to be ¨connected¨ with the one you saw some hours ago) to make space on the ITEM area (it's a shame you can't carry more than eight things on it) before you go into inn.

-Oh, hello, and welcome to the Snowy Inn! Snowdin's principal hotel! –pronounces a bunny lady from her desk when you enter. She also wears simple clothes but her fur is light pink instead of light violet, and she also is very slim in comparison with her sister.

-Hello, is there any room available? –you politely ask and for a little bit…you feel nostalgic, not for your answer but for her words to greet you.

-Of course! One night costs 80 gold-she states with a bright smile. The price is quite cheap (if you compare it with the ones at **HUMAN** hotels), but you wonder if that is normal here at the Underground. Anyway, you gladly pay for the room (thanks you had enough money)- Ok, just give a minute-she goes to search something under her desk.

While you wait for her to find it, you look around the modest yet comfortable decorations of the reception. Walls, floor and furniture have warm colors like red, yellow and orange (probably to warm up the clients from the cold weather Snowdin always seems to have). After nearly a minute of waiting, you have the odd feeling that someone is watching you. You take a look around and then notice what's going on: a little white bunny is staring at you with curiosity (from his place on the recepetion's couch). When you turn your head to him and try to give him a small smile, he quickly returns his sight to his book and covers his face with it. Still, you can see his ears turn a bit read (or pink in his case) for the embarrassment. It seems he wasn't expecting you to notice him so soon.

-Here's the key to your room-the bunny lady says when she finally comes back from under her desk.

-Thanks. So…Ah…Sorry if this sounds rude but…-you slowly guide her sight to the little bunny kid. You want to know if you did something to make him act like that, but you clearly don't know how to say it.

-Oh, don´t worry, dear client-thankfully, she seems to understand what you're trying to say- My little Banila is just shy. He seems to like your cloak because it is similar to the one Rabbit Hood has. He couldn't help to stare at you, after all, that's his favorite tale! –the bunny lady cheerfully comments.

-Ah...-you slightly nod. You look at the little bunny again, and effectively, the book he is holding (and is hiding himself with) is no one but ¨Rabbit Hood¨.

On the book´s front, there is a picture of the so mentioned main character: a white bunny guy with a white cloak and a bow. Though the differences are noticeable, it's true that both cloaks are kind of similar, which is very interesting. Maybe the cloak was made based on that tale? Maybe, or maybe not, but you're sure that you won't get the answer soon (specially not now). After a brief farewell, you take the key to your room and go upstairs. You quickly find your room (because there are only a few) on the second floor and even see an upstairs to the third one. There is a signal in front of that stairs and its message is: ¨Please don´t go upstairs. Family space only for the family members¨.

¨Oh, so this is her own house…¨-you simply thought. That simple fact, makes you remember your home…**YOUR **home on the surface…You wonder if Franz and Anna are doing well at the business without you to help them, but you know they probably can handle it, after all, they have told you a million times that you didn't have to do it. It is not that they didn't appreciate or want your help, is just that…well…they don't like to make you work. ¨You're too young for this, come back when you get older! ¨-that's the ¨excuse¨ Franz always uses to stop your attempts to help them, even now that you're old enough (in your opinion). You decide to put these thought out of your mind and just get already into the room (because you know well that If you continue…you will cry a bit).

The room is quite simple (it only has a bed, a desk, a small T.V and a closet) and as in the reception, there are warm colors in all the things around you. You take off your cloak and smell it a bit…It doesn't precisely stink but…you wish you could wash it, but that seems impossible, at least for now. Tired, you put it on the desk, turn the lights off and then let yourself fall into the comfy bed. You really want to change your clothes and take a shower, but as you checked before, there isn't a shower here, and besides, you don't have spare clothes. You decide to let your ¨problems¨ aside and try to have a good sleep…but you fail, because after some minutes of peace, you start to hear loud snores. Still, you try to get some sleep…but after a few more minutes of noise, you can't handle it anymore. You turn back the lights, put back your cloak and go downstairs to give the bunny lady the room´s key. YOU WON'T STAY THE NIGHT HERE IF YOU CAN´T EVEN TAKE A PROPER REST! It may be difficult, but you will get your money back!

-Hello, it seems you slept well, which is incredible, because you only have been there for a few minutes-the bunny lady says once she sees you. You were going to say something sarcastic, but you couldn't, because indeed…you (kinda) slept well…until that noises came, of course.

Before you can say a single word, the light pink bunny lady takes your hand and puts something on it.

-Here, you can take your money back. You can pay me once you stay for a whole night-she simply states, smiling.

You can only look at her, your eyes wide open and your words lost. You…can't believe how easy was…Was she expecting you to do this? She knew what you wanted even before you would tell her and that's…surprising (to say the least). Maybe this is not the first time she has to give a client their money back, but…what surprises you so much…is the way she smiles while doing so. She looks…happy… (N.A: You're Captain Obvious, aren't you?)

Her simple yet right action is something that many humans wouldn't easily do, especially when it comes to their **OWN** business. Once you get money on the surface, it is **YOURS** and it has to stay like that for as long as possible, so even if a client asks you to give them back the money, you **MUST** do whatever it takes to not. ¨That's what businessman and other people usually do…¨-Itell once told you (disgusted by the memories of a past experience or something like that), and **THAT** is what makes this bunny lady so surprising to you.

-T-Thank you very much…-you can only say and only with that, her smile gets wider.

-Hope to see you soon! –she states while you go away. Her words may sound too homey to be the owner of a business like this, but maybe that's what makes the place so…special (in many ways).

You say your farewells to her and her little son, and surprisingly, the bunny kid replies (though in a very shy manner). You leave the Snowy Inn with a smile on your face. Maybe you couldn't get as much rest as you wanted, but it wasn't a **COMPLETELY** bad experience, and that's for sure.

-Well, I better keep going-you pronounce before starting to walk again.

You want to explore the village and check out the places the bunny woman mentioned, specially the library…because there you may gather the information you need. You walk through the small yet quite lively village, enjoying the view of the houses surrounded by snow and its many different monster inhabitants. There are a lot of people talking, some kids playing, but what most catches your attention are two things. First: that there's a Christmas Tree on the middle of the village, with gifts included (though they don't seem to know what Christmas is). And second: many monsters (almost everyone) have wings in their outfits (like in Sans' coat). ¨What a curious sense of fashion¨-you thought to yourself, but you have to admit that it is kind of cool. Right now, you're so lost on your thoughts that you can't see that someone is going to collide with you.

-AUCH! –you inevitably fall on your butt, and that **REALLY** hurts.

-Woops, sorry-says a young male voice-My parents usually tell me to look around when I'm playing, but sometimes it can't be helped. Here, let me help you-the stranger gives you his…tail?

-Ah…thanks? –you slowly state while standing up.

-Don't worry, it was my fault after all-the small monster replies with a smile.

You give him a quick peek: he is a bit smaller than you, wears some kind of striped t-shirt (with yellow and brown stripes), short black tights and has a red bandanna (with two simple white wings on its front) around his neck. He looks like a…little yellow dinosaur, but what makes you lose your words is…that he has no arms.

-Hey, you're a kid too, right!? –he suddenly exclaims, which brings you out of your thoughts (again).

-Eh? –you could only say. You clearly heard his statement, but you don't know the reason behind of that sudden…question?

-I know it because you wear a striped t-shirt-he simply comments- I wonder if that weird skeleton is a kid or an adult-he looks at the sky, thinking about the matter.

¨Wait…Is he talking about Sans or Papyrus? ¨-you ask to yourself, though it's impossible for you to know the answer.

-Come on, MK! We need you to keep playing! –yells a young male voice a bit from afar.

-Yeah! King Artruth needs all his knights with him to win this war! –shouts another young voice, but this is a female one.

-I'm coming! –he slightly turns his back to answer them-Hey, wanna join us? –he asks you, returning his sight to you.

-N-No-No, I'm busy right now! –you quickly reply-But…thanks for the offer.

-Oh, Ok. See you around then! –he says before running back to his friends.

You watch him go away for a minute and then, something comes to your mind:

-King Artruth and his knights? –you repeat. Is that a tale too? -Wow, kids here really like tales.

After that simple statement, you go back to what you were doing: explore the village. You walk a bit and then find Grillby's. You decide to go inside, just to check it out. When the bunny woman mentioned it, you thought that Grillby's was a restaurant or something like that, but nope: Grillby's is a **BAR**, which means it has alcoholic drinks **AND** some drunk people around (even at the morning). It was kind of awkward for you to pass through the almost empty bar (there were only five people and the bartender), after all, you don't are adult enough to drink yet. Lucky for you, there was only one person drunk today (and it was a bunny monster, but you couldn't tell if it was a male or a female). You approach the bartender, a flame guy with glasses that is drying a glass. He looks very…serious, but it's hard to tell, because he doesn't have eyes, nose or mouth. You wonder for a minute how he can work or live like that, but you put it aside. You try to start a conversation with him by asking him if he can give you some water, but as soon as you say it…you regret it. He looks very nervous and seems like he is trying to say something, but he doesn't make a sound…Maybe he is a mute?...

-Grillby tries to say he would give you a glass of water, but he can't touch the product-a duck woman answers for him and Grillby quickly nods.

-Oh, I'm so sorry! –you apologize but Grillby calms you down with a simple gesture.

Really, you have a special ability to be rude without even realizing it. You politely say goodbye to the bartender (and owner of the place) and then leave the bar. When you're outside, you let out a long sigh, tired and ashamed again. You decide to keep exploring the village to keep your mind out of your past rudeness, and when you're apparently done with it, you go to the library.

-Welcome to the library-a monster woman greets you (in a neutral tone) once you enter. She looks like a light green dinosaur…but you're not sure-If you are going to borrow a book, please be sure to write its name on this list and put your sign on it. You also should return it as soon as possible and try to take good care of it, otherwise, you would have to pay a ticket for damaging the library's property-she quickly explains. Her words are **VERY** serious, which is kind of…strange. She also looks quite tired…It seems like she had to repeat that sentences a lot of times during the week…or even this day.

-Ah…Can I read the books here?... -you ask, as calmly and polite as possible, after all, you don't want to bother her when she is so…stressed.

-Yeah, sure, just…don't make a mess…-she tiredly replies, making some quick nods.

Once you go to the bookshelves, she lets out a **VERY** long and loud sigh. ¨Wow, and I thought that working at a library was a relaxing and quiet job¨-you thought to yourself, feeling a bit worried by the librarian's heath state. Though the library is a bit small, there are _**A LOT**_ of books around you…literally. Since the bookshelves are practically full, there are lots of books on the tables and even on the floor.

-Wow, people here **REALLY** like books…-you softly say, surprised for **HOW MUCH** Snowdin's monsters seem to love reading, something impressive and yet surprising.

You look around you: though there are only a few people at the library, they all are reading, quiet and centered on their respective books…But what is more curious…is that all those books seem to be tales or stories of similar kind.

-Huh? –you could only say. You can't believe that practically _**EVERYONE**_ in this village seems to _**LOVE**_ reading, specially tales. It is something good but…at the same time…all this feels…strange.

You shake your head, trying to throw away these weirds thoughts from your mind. You don't need to overthink things; you should better start your research already. It was a bit hard trying to find the information you wanted to know about monsterkind (specially around _**SO MANY**_ books), but it worth it. All your ¨knowledge¨ about them are thanks to Itell's stories, but those stories seem to be quite wrong at some points. Itell used to tell you those horror stories to tease you or just to make you go away from his studio when he wanted to be alone. He created most part of his stories (though he hasn't written them), but some of them were based on the tales of a popular book, named: ¨Monster Tales¨. Most part of humankind think that this book's stories are true or at least very accurate about how monsters are supposed to be (from its appearance till its behavior and powers), but he told you he doubted about its truthfulness, after all, there are very few official documents related to monsters' existence on the surface. Humans just used theirs wide imagination to fill the gaps between those documents, and that is how the ¨Monster Tales¨ were created (and popularized). But since you fell into the Underground, those stories proved to be mostly wrong, and now that you have the opportunity to **TRULY** know about them, you won't waste it.

It takes you quite a while to end your research, but you get some interesting information. First: monsters not only can use magic, they are **MADE** of magic. Second: since monsters are made of magic, they have a strong connection with their SOULS. Third: monster SOULS are (apparently) made of love, hope and compassion (though may it sound weird to you), something that human SOULS doesn't (apparently) seem to need to exist. Fourth: unlike monsters, humans don't have magic, but it seems they can use it by ¨magic artifacts¨ or something similar (it wasn't clear on the book), which explains **HOW** humans could trap them here in first place. Fifth: when monsters don't want to fight, they become weaker and take more damage than they actually should take. And sixth: when a monster dies, it turns into dust. You also read something about how monsters' funerals are and a short history class about the Underground's capital: New Home, but sadly…you couldn't find information about the exit or a map. You're a bit worried because you don't know where you should go now…but you're still determined to find the way out.

You think carefully about your options…Maybe you could ask Sans about it, but you don't know where he is and you can't contact him. You could ask someone else, but then…you may look quite suspicious. The best option you have right now seems to be…go to the capital. If there is really an exit, it is quite possible that is in the capital. Then…you should…let Papyrus capture you so you could go there? No, that's very dangerous.

-Ah…It seems I have to go there by my own…which means…walking a lot-you say after a long sigh. You haven't even started yet and you already are feeling tired…but it can't be helped- …Well, let's go then! –you close the books and encourage yourself in a (maybe) not so quiet manner.

-SHHHHHHH-all the monsters around you make this sound to shut you. You're at a library, remember?

-Ups, sorry…-you softly reply, ashamed.

You return the books to its original places and then leave the library. You follow the village's snowy path into its end, but something catches your attention before you go further. There are two mailboxes in front of you, one is (too) full of letters and the other one seems empty, and they are beside a big picturesque house. ¨Why there is a pirate flag on the roof? ¨-you ask yourself when you look at its top. You approach the empty mailbox and try to find a name on it. You're curious about who is the house's owner, because it is clearly bigger than the other ones and seems somewhat…different. The mailbox is labeled…Papyrus? Wait…so…that means…this is Sans and Papyrus' house? Seems like so but…isn't it too big for only two people?

You knock the door and wait for a few minutes…but nobody came. Maybe they are not here…which is a bit disappointing, because you were hoping you could ask Sans the way to the capital. You let out a small sigh and then continue following the snowy path. You're now out of Snowdin, calmly walking through the snowy path but…it feels a bit…strange. There is no sound around you (though there is a river near) and as you keep going, a fog starts to show. The fog gets stronger with every step you take until you cannot see where are you going. You don't know what's going on but…you have a **BAD** feeling about all this odd situation…and that makes you shiver a bit. Suddenly, you see a dark silhouette in the fog and quickly stop walking.

-Oh no…-you slowly state, afraid of the stranger and the possible reason why he is here.

Did someone find out you are a human!? Did this stranger come to capture you!? If that's so, you are in so much trouble! What should you do now? Go back to the village? No, that may be dangerous. Run away from him? Maybe, but that seems quite difficult, after all, he is blocking the only path left. Ask him to let you go? Eh…that seems quite difficult too (to not say maybe impossible). Then…fight him…? Well…you hope you don't have to…

-HUMAN-the stranger speaks in a loud manner…and you know by his voice who he is.

You breathe easy now, it's only Papyrus. But…what is he doing here? Was he…waiting for you? So it seems but…WHY? ¨I don´t know what is going to do my bro now. If I were you, I would keep in mind the BLUE attacks¨-you remember Sans´ words and then take a small step back. Is Papyrus…still trying to capture you? But then…why wouldn't he active his trap back then? He knew you had no chance against it and yet…he didn't use it. Maybe he…has changed his mind about capturing you? Before you can think more about it, Papyrus continues saying:

-Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings-he slowly approaches you (but still maintains a certain distance between you two). His quite soft and sincere tone of voice catches your attention- Feelings like…the happiness to find another spaghetti´s lover. The respect for someone else's abilities to solve puzzles. The wish that a cool and smart person…think you are cool too…

-Papyrus…-you softly pronounce, surprised and a bit confused for his statements. You didn't think he could feel that way about you.

-…Those feelings…must be what are you feeling right now! –his loud and excited tone returns.

You almost fall backwards for the sudden turn of the situation by his words. ¨Ok, I **TOTALLY** didn't expect that¨-you thought, it is quite funny (and frustrating at the same time) how he is able to surprise you so easily (and in many ways).

-I barely can imagine how that must feel like…after all, I'm very cool-he proudly states, making a heroic pose and a small breeze moves his cape (but the fog still don't disappear).

¨Wow, where did the wind come from? It appeared **JUST** in time¨-you wonder. Maybe it is part of his magic? Nah, it doesn't seem like so, but still…that was something…curious.

-I never have wondered how would feel like to have lots of friends. I sympathize you…lonely human…-he looks compassionate at you, like if you were…a sad lost puppy.

¨You got to be kidding me. I can't believe he is taking me for a loner! ¨-you thought, looking at him with a neutral expression and restraining yourself from doing a face-palm. Though you're starting to feel a bit angry for his thoughts about your persona, you can't deny them…after all, he is not completely wrong. You **WERE** a lonely human…just that…it was a long time ago. A brief memory of those times comes to your mind…and inevitably, you feel a little sad.

-…DON´T WORRY! –he quickly exclaims, making your mind come back to earth by his high pitch- You won't have to be alone anymore! I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will be your…! –suddenly, he stops his sentence.

You look at him, confused and…a bit worried. He looks at you (carefully)…and his expression starts to change. He shuts his mouth, his smile slowly fades away and his eyes stare directly at yours. Papyrus looks more serious now, lost in his thoughts. After some few minutes of silence (with you two staring at each other), he closes his eye sockets and lows down his head…He looks…guilty? All of a sudden, he turns his back on you.

-No…-he murmurs-…NO, THIS IS WRONG! –he screams, angry at himself for the craziness he was about to do- I CANNOT BE YOUR FRIEND! –he looks back at you with a strong expression- YOU'RE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! ONLY THEN, I WILL FULFILL MY SO LONG BELOVED DREAM! –though he sounds angry, he seems kind of…pained for his own words-MIGHTY! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! –he tightly grabs his t-shirt (more specifically, the heart's area)- THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE FUTURE MOST KNOWN AND LOVED ROYAL GUARD IN THE UNDERGROUND! –he encourages himself, his words being so loud that make a small wind and lift a bit the fog.

**-THE BATTLE BEGINS-**

Papyrus looks decided to capture you, but you can't let that happen. It may be the easiest way to go to the capital, but it also is the most dangerous. You have to figure out a way to end this battle peacefully, and quickly. Maybe you can talk to him and convince him to let you go. If he were a stranger, that would be nearly impossible, but…is Papyrus who we are talking about here! As Sans said, he is…harmless, right? Then, at least you should try it!

You select ACT and look for the ¨talk¨ option but…the only options you have are: check, flirt and insult. Oh no…How can you convince him when he won't let you talk to him properly!? You look carefully your options and…though it may turn the things a bit…weird for you, you decide to use the ¨flirt¨ option (because it seems to be the only good option you have).

-Hey Papyrus, ah…that red cape looks great on you! –you state, a bit unsure. You haven't flirted with someone before so you're not sure if you're doing it correctly.

-WHAT!? A-ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME!? –lucky for you, it seems you did it well-SO YOU FINALLY SHOW YOUR **TRUE FEELINGS**! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON OF HIGH STANDARTS! –he proudly declares (though you see a light…blush over his cheekbones).

-I can make spaghetti-you say the first thing that comes to your mind that he may find appealing. And it's not a lie (Anna once taught you how to cook them).

-OH NO! YOU COMPLY WITH ALL MY STANDARTS! –you almost fall backwards again for how easy that was- I guess that means I have to go out with you…? –Papyrus looks thoughtful for a few minutes and finally replies- LET'S HAVE A DATE LATER, OK? After I capture you! –he looks kind of…nervous and the blush over his cheekbones is more noticeable now, but still…he seems decided to capture you.

He makes appear some bones from the ground and they go after you, but they are not so fast, so you dodge them easily. Now that is your turn again, Papyrus seems to be thinking about what he should cook and wear for his date (with an anxious and excited expression). ¨Is he bipolar or what? ¨-you can't help but wonder, incredulous of what are you just seeing. How can he think about dating you and want to capture you at the same time during a battle!? Although that, you have to admit that this way to persuade him seems to be working (in a strange way), so you decide to flirt with him again.

-I wouldn't mind if we have that date right now-you speak and give him a wink, trying to avoid this battle by your new ¨flirtation skills¨.

-J-JUST LET'S HAVE OUR DATE LATER, OK!? –he simply answers, blushed.

You easily dodge the new bones that go after you. Sadly, it seems flirting is not going to work anymore, so…you have only one ¨option¨ left. You press MERCY and then SPARE, showing Papyrus that you don't want to fight.

-So you won't fight…-Papyrus looks at you carefully-…Then, let's see if you can handle my legendary BLUE ATTACK! –he creates lots of new bones (some appear from the ground and others float on the air), but all…are blue colored.

As you learned before, you stay still and let all the bones pass through you, but once they are all gone, you feel a strange pressure over your SOUL. You look at it and then realize that your SOUL has turned BLUE!

-What-? –you can only say, shocked. But before you could make a proper sentence, a normal bone hits you from behind, makes you lose your equilibrium and fall forward.

-You're BLUE now. That's my attack. Nyehehehe-Papyrus states, proud that his attack had worked.

-Auch-you say while standing up. What a clever trap was that!

You not only feel a pressure over your SOUL, but also over your feet, limiting your movements and slowing down your speed. ¨What a strange and effective magic is this¨-you thought to yourself. The battle keeps going, but now, it is **VERY** difficult for you to avoid the bones. Most of them appear from the floor and the only way you have to dodge them now is jumping, but of course, the pressure over you makes it a real challenge.

With every turn that passes, you get more and more tired (till the point you think you may faint from exhaustion), but you keep pushing the SPARE button. Though Papyrus still seems decided to capture you, he says…a lot of things during the battle that catches your attention for a few moments. He thinks about your future ¨date¨ with him, encourages you to dodge his attacks so he won't have to use his SPECIAL ATTACK on you, happily imagines how things will change once he captures you…and for a moment…he wonders if any of his future fans will like him as sincerely as you…

For a minute, he seems worried and sad about capturing you to send you to the capital, but he soon shakes his head to throw that thoughts away. He asks you to give up already if you don't want to face his SPECIAL ATTACK, and his voice sounds a bit furious (but you don't know if he is angry at you or at himself). But you refuse to give up! After he warns you about his SPECIAL ATTACK for a few more turns, he finally decides to use it:

-Well then…SEE! MY SPECIAL ATTACK! –he states with pride and makes a move with his hand. You keep your guard up, waiting for whatever kind of crazy attack you're supposed to face, but…after a short minute…nothing happens.

Papyrus and you look clearly confused, but soon, comes the answer you both seek: a cute and small white dog is biting one of Papyrus' bones.

-Awwwww-you can't help but say, cause of the dog's cuteness. It wears a blue bandanna around its neck that has two white wings on its front, and that makes it even cuter.

-WHAT!? THAT´S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! –Papyrus exclaims- HEY, STUPID DOG! YOU HEAR ME!? STOP BITING THAT BONE! –the little dog just looks surprised at him for a sec and then, starts going way with the bone on his mouth- HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK! –but no matter his screams, the white dog disappears with the ¨SPECIAL ATTACK¨-Oh well…I guess I should use a normal yet cool attack instead-he sighs, a bit upset.

You end your turn by just pushing SPARE one more time. Now, is Papyrus' turn to use his normal yet cool attack.

-HERE IT GOES! –he yells (though maybe not so proudly this time) and makes another move with his hand.

You had to jump lots of bones that came from the floor, others that floated in the air, combinations of both types, the white dog with the ¨SPECIAL ATTACK¨, a bone on a skate and some bones on skates making the words ¨COOL DUDE¨. It was extremely tiring, but it was not over yet. When you saw a very long field of bones filling all the way in front of you, you really thought it was your end. There simply was no way you could jump them all (without hurting yourself in the process, of course), but…suddenly, you felt a different feeling around your body. It felt similar to the pressure over your SOUL and feet, but…it was kind of…different.

Before you could notice, you passed over all the bones without any problems (even the **HUGE** one at the end). ¨Wow…What was…**THAT**? ¨-you ask to yourself, confused but relieved at the same time. You know that if it weren't for the help of…whatever had just happened, you probably would be defeated right now.

-WELL…! UFF…IT´S CLEAR THAT YOU CAN´T DEFEAT ME! –Papyrus speaks in a very tired way (he looks even more tired than you, and **YOU** are the one who spent all the battle jumping around with a heavy pressure over you, remember?)- UFF… YES, I SEE YOU´RE SHIVERING IN FEAR! THAT´S WHY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDE TO GIVE YOU CLEMENCY! I´LL SPARE YOU, HUMAN! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY.

Though Papyrus is trying to keep his ¨pride¨ by being the one who is ¨sparing¨ you, you're just happy that the ¨battle¨ finally ended (and peacefully, as you wanted). You press MERCY and then SPARE for last time, finishing this long and (quite) troublesome fight. All of a sudden, the fog lifts and you're now able to see clearly your surroundings again. ¨I wonder if that really wasn't part of his magic…¨-you thought, curious.

-Nyohohoho…-Papyrus sadly ¨laughs¨, defeated.

With that simple variation of letters on his laugh, he **REALLY** reminds you of that character from that animated series you once saw, but that doesn't matter now. He has his back turned on you, and though you can't see his face, you can notice how much…sad he is right now.

-I can't even stop a weak like you…Undyne will be so disappointed at me…I will never join the Royal Guard and…I will never have friends! –he slowly state, in a very gloomy manner. It seems he will start to cry soon…and that just…breaks your heart (not literally, of course!).

Now that you remember…Papyrus main objective is not simply to capture a human. He mentioned he wanted to enter to the Royal Guard and get some…friends? He wants to be a royal guard…to be popular…because he has none…He has no friends…

¨He has no friends…¨-you repeat on your mind. He is just…like you…Like the **YOU** of a long time ago. The past ¨you¨ and him are very different (in both: personality and situation), but yet…quite similar. That's why…you can imagine how he must be feeling right now…that his ¨attempts¨ to make friends have failed…

¨None deserves to be alone¨-someone once told you and…you agree. Loneliness is a light pain that keeps growing and growing till it hurts even more than real wounds…So…if you can heal those wounds, why not try to heal this one too? …Will you regret your decision later? Heh, you're sure you won't, no matter what happen from now on.

You slowly approach Papyrus and catch his attention by pulling a bit his red cape. When he looks at you, confused and sad, you finally say with a simple and comforting smile:

-Don't worry, Papyrus. I'll be your friend.

-REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!? –he quickly states, with a happier tone than when he found you.

-Yeah-you simply nod, keeping your wide smile.

-Well…You're a human and…I shouldn't be friends with you…-he looks a bit unsure about this-…but I guess…I GUESS I CAN LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME! YES, I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND! NYEHEHEHE–he gives you a big hug and happily spins you around the air, smiling and laughing in joy. He may get into troubles because of this, but that doesn't matter. He is glad to have a friend, and that's all that matters.

He looks so much happy that makes you giggle in joy too (though you wish he quickly ends spinning you around, because you're starting to get dizzy).

-WOWIE! –suddenly, he (thank god) stops spinning you after realizing something- We haven't been on a date yet…AND I'M ALREADY IN THE FRIENDZONE!

-Ah…Hehehe-you force a laugh. Right, you almost forgot you flirted with him during the battle. You hope he doesn't take that seriously…_**TOO**_ seriously.

-Anyway, who would imagine that all I needed to make friends was give them some terrible puzzles and then fight? –he simply says while putting you back on the floor (carefully, to not hurt you)-You taught me a lot, human-he happily pats your head- Only for that, I give you my permission to pass this way! And directions to the surface!

-Really!? –you reply, relieved that now you can know exactly where to go.

-Of course! Listen: keep going forward till you reach the cavern's end, there you will find the capital. Once you reach the capital, you have to cross the BARRIER, the magic spell that keeps us all trapped here. Anyone can enter, but none can leave…unless they have a strong SOUL. JUST LIKE YOURS! –he points out your heart's area- That's why the King needs to capture a human. He needs the power of human SOULS to break the barrier and freed us all. AND THEN, WE WILL FINALLY SEE THE SURFACE! –suddenly, he remembers something and gets more serious-Oh, I almost forgot to tell you…To get to the BARRIER, you shall pass…the king's castle. The Monsters' King is…He is…good…HE REALLY IS A GOOD GUY! –the tension on his voice disappears and you almost fall backwards (again) for the sudden turn of the situation- Everybody loves him! I'm sure that if you ask him to let you pass the barrier, he gladly will let you go!

-Ah…-you only say, a bit unsure about it.

-ANYWAY! I WON'T SLOW YOU DOWN ANYMORE! –all of a sudden, he flies and passes over your head- I'LL BE AT MY HOME BEING A GOOD FRIEND! Visit me when you want to have that date! NYEHEHEHE! –he states once you look back at him.

You don't have time to surprise yourself or say goodbye to him, because before you can do it, he rapidly runs back to Snowdin (happily laughing and jumping). You look at the road for a few minutes, not to rest but to think about your journey. There are stronger monsters waiting for you ahead…but still, you're determined to keep moving forward…Because your friends…**YOUR** family…is waiting for you.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

N.A: Hey! I wanted to update this story soon because I have _**A LOT**_ of free time on these days, and also because I want to get soon to the interesting parts of the plot. I hope you guys are enjoying this story although the grammatical errors that ¨sometimes¨ (*cough*cough*) appears. Once I get back into the ¨real world¨ (when the quarantine at my country ends, obviously O_O), I probably won't have enough time to write for a long while, but I will try to keep updating as much as possible. Without any words left to say, hope to read you soon!


End file.
